The people of Paron
by DolmaafAmlod
Summary: When Alfred Jones and his brother Matthew moved to the tiny vilage Paron, they found it fairly normal. That is until they met the Kirkland family. This is the story about James Kirkland, a sick teenager, and his strugles in school and love. And to make it worse. He's in love with his stepbrother. Reveiws are loved. Pairings: Australia/New Zealand, USUK, Wy/Seborga, Seychelles/?
1. Chapter 1

When Alfred and his twin brother Matthew moved into the tiny village of Paron in northern England, they quickly got the image of having moved into a peaceful perfectly normal place. All along the only road stood pretty houses with wooden facades and well-tended gardens. Children could be seen playing in the gardens along with happy couples. Some families had a pet of some sort and most family was the proud owner of a fancy car. Their own little home was, although dusty, just as fine as any other. The garden was a little sloppy and full of weed, but that could be easily sorted once they had settled down. The two brothers had recently received a call from a relative who had offered them a job at his school. Being two young poor men they accepted and soon found themselves travelling across the atlantics to begin a new life. The boys both found the village fairly normal. Oh how wrong they would turn out to be.

Now, in most stories, this would be the perfect moment for a certain young man to turn up on his door and rant about whatever and therefor starting a little rough on Alfred's side before the two would start getting affections towards the other. They would both run into obstacles, such as morals and family, guilt and exes, but in the end they would overcome it all and live happily ever after. However this isn't just a simple USUK story. No, this is the story about someone else.

Arthur Kirkland, a handsome man in his thirties, had a special family. You see, aside from him, there lived four boys and two girls. It had been a mystery to all in the village when Arthur suddenly decided to adopt five orphans to give his own brother Peter some company. This is the story about one of these children. But first, an introduction. The oldest, at the age of 17, was Logan Kirkland. With wild brown hair with two strands sticking out on top, green eyes, slightly thick eyebrows and slightly tanned he was a rather handsome man. He was known to cause poor Arthur lots of trouble by bringing in various animals into his room on the attic and to sneak out and sleep in the old tree-house. Also it was more than once that he had to coax down the boy when he climbed one of the high trees on the school yard. He was a kind and social boy if he wanted to but to Arthur he was mostly rude and uncivilized. At the age of 15 was the oldest girl, Marie. She was a beautiful girl with even darker skin than Logan and dark brown hair in two piggy-tails. She as well was an extremely calm, polite, kind and gentle person, if she wanted to. Sometimes she would be gone a night to return with leaves and twigs in her dress and hair, and smelling strongly of saltwater. Arthur had learned that beneath the calm brown eyes, hid a wild spirit who could not be tamed. At the age of 13 was Charlie. He was a short Asian boy with black hair almost to his shoulders and dark, blank eyes. Charlie was another troubling boy. For most of his time, the pre-teen would look absolutely emotionless and just stare in front of him. Then suddenly he would smirk before a fire-cracker would explode somewhere in the house. He was known to be just as impulsive and rash as his step-brothers. He as well could suddenly run of from home to return a few days later. Next child was Peter at the age of 9. He was Arthurs own brother and the most alike. They shared the same golden blonde hair, and thick eyebrows but where Arthurs had inherited his father's green eyes, Peter had inherited their mother's blue. Peter was no better than the rest of the siblings. He was loud, rash, rude and never hesitated in throwing an insult at his older brother. Thrice or more a week he would run off to their neighbors and refuse to go back home. The youngest in the family, 8 years old, was Wendy or as she was more commonly known as, Wy. She was Logan's real sister but the only similarity was their equally brown hair. In other, she was much paler and had bright brown eyes. At first sight one would think that she was better than her siblings. And true that she didn't run away as much as the elders did, but what help did that do if she always ended up making paintings on the walls instead. And if she was ever lectured for it, she would just hide behind Logan and thereby be let off the hook. Our main character was probably the least troublesome in the bunch. He had just recently turned 16 and was just as handsome as the rest of the family with pale blonde hair, slightly curly and somehow turned in what looked like a stags horns on his side, blue eyes on the verge of becoming turquoise and a nice face. To Arthur's joy he didn't run away from home or bring spiders into the kitchen. He didn't draw paintings on the walls nor did he set the house on fire then stood by and watched. Instead he was at home doing homework and cleaning his room. He'd spend some hours on the computer writing and browsing random websites but never before his chores were done. Sometimes Arthur would find him asleep in front of the TV alone with Lord of the Rings or The Piano displaying on the screen. On the contrary to his brothers he never talked back at Arthur (All of them) or yelled that he hated him (Peter), instead he would even go as far as to say thank you and show that he appreciated Arthur's hard work.

However some concerns were still to take in consideration. Arthur was not a large man, Logan had in fact already gown past him, and he wasn't the strongest guy either. However he could easily carry the young blonde from the couch to his room further down the hall. He was fragile and got easily sick. Arthur could remember sitting up at night while fever racked through then teens body from walking home in rain one day. He was short, even shorter than Arthur possibly, and ever weaker than Peter. Arthur often feared that Peter might hurt him in one of his more wild games. Well this is the story of that boy. We shall begin that very morning when school started at Paron School, a school that trailed from 6-year olds to 18-year olds. It was a rather nice day with sun hitting the droplets of the night's rain. Arthur's roses glistered as though thousands of diamonds had sprayed across the flowers. The grass on the lawn was moist but the pavement was already drying of in the rising sun. Is that good enough setting for you? Well let's get started then.

"James! Wake up! You're gonna be late for school! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" I groaned inwardly and hid myself beneath the blankets again. I hated to be woken up by Peter. Why couldn't he just keep his mouth shut? Peter had resolved to kick on the door with all his might, making it groan loudly in protest. I sighed deeply. If I wanted an intact door I had no other choice but to get up. I groggily pulled on a long sleeved shirt and got a pair of slightly baggy jeans on. I shot a quick glance at myself in the full-body mirror deeming myself decent enough for school. I opened the door, barely avoiding getting kicked by Peter and headed for the kitchen without a word. To my surprise I found that no one but Peter and Arthur was up. Arthur stood by the stove, preparing breakfast with his back turned to him.

"Good morning." I mumbled while entering the kitchen. Arthur turned around with raised eyebrows.

"Jamie, what are you doing up this early? You know you don't have to get up another 30 minutes."

I turned a swift glare at Peter who stood in the doorway. He only grinned back. I was about to reply to Arthur's question when a tired-looking Logan came down the stairs.

"Who could be asleep with all that noise? I thought someone was dying. "

"Good morning to you as well Logan, were you also woken up by something?"

Although he may have acted un-knowing his body-language showed that he was already putting the pieces together. Logan slumped down on the chair opposite to mine with his feet on the table. Arthur gave him a short look before turning back to the stove. Logan read the look and removed his feet.

"I trust you're not wearing that in school today Logan?"

Logan looked down at himself. He was dressed in a stained unbuttoned shirt and rolled up jeans and a single sock. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as I saw just how well in shape Logan was. His chest was wide and his shoulders broad. A six-pack was producing as well as muscles on the arms. In the warm light from the kitchen window he looked absolutely perfect. I shook my head to rid myself of the disturbing thoughts. To my misfortune Logan noticed at once and gave me a questioning eyebrow.

"Nothing, just tired." I mumbled as answer to the unspoken question. Logan looked at me for a moment then shrugged it off.

We sat in silence as the kitchen eventually was filled by the remaining siblings. Miraculously all siblings were home for once (which was a rare ocourance.) Wy and Marie both mumbled their good-mornings while Charlie just sat down with his Gameboy. Not too much later a plate of slightly burned eggs and bacon was produced before me and I started eating with mild enthusiasm. I was never really hungry in the morning, but Arthur insisted on me eating. We ate in silence until Arthur finally shot a glance at the watch.

"Time for school." He stated simply and we all got up to fetch our bags. Moments later we were headed for our first day of a hopefully calm year. Oh how wrong I would be in my hopes. "

We all separated once we reached school. Wy ran over to her best (and only) friend Giovani Vargas. Peter hurried over to that poor guy Raivis, Charlie walked over to the spooky pale boy called Eirikur, Marie skipped over to her squad of girl-friends from her class and both elder and younger and Logan bounded over to his best friend Esteban who stood in the shadow of some trees. As for me I just did my best to get un-noticed to my class room. Just like Arthur I had managed to get through school unnoticed and I was content with that. I had no need to be social. In my full focus I suddenly found myself bumping in to someone. With little to no force I fell backwards I found myself falling backwards and landing on my bottom.

"Hey watch where you're going!"

I looked up and found that whoever I had bumped into also had fallen. He was slightly taller than me with raven black hair in a long braid down his back.

"Sorry, I mumbled."

"Hey you alright?"

We both looked up to find a tall broad man with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes behind glasses. He beamed down at us. He was reaching a hand towards the both of us. We both accepted it doubtfully and were pulled up forcefully up to our feet. I had to take a moment to balance myself before I turned to the tall man. I was about to ask who he was but at that moment the bell rang signaling that we all had to get to our classrooms. To my surprise I found that the other teen was walking in the same direction as me. We shot each other somewhat annoyed glances which only increased when we both stopped at the same classroom and found that the only seats left were the two next to each-other in the front. We both grudgingly sat down and waited while the rest of the class chatted along. I could hear Feliciano Vargas, Kiku Honda and Ludwig Weilschmidt talking about annoying siblings. I could easily have joined in on that conversation but we didn't exactly get along. All chatting was brought to a halt however when Principal Francis Bonnefoy entered the room. We all fell silent as he watched us with a wide smile.

"Welcome, back for another amazing year at Paron School. I hope you are ready for a great and productive year. Now as you may notice, there's no teacher yet."

I raised my eyebrows in realization, what had happened to Mrs Blushky. As if he'd read my thoughts Mr. Bonnefoy continued.

"Mrs Blushky and her husband both retired. Fortunately I happen to have two very capable cousins of mine who I flew down from the states. "

A murmur ran through the class. We had never had someone from America in our village.

"But before I introduce him to you, I believe we have a new student in the class." All gazes turned to the boy next to me.

"Now he has just moved here from China so be nice to him. He isn't very used to our live-style yet. "

"I do speak English. You don't have to talk about like I'm stupid." The teen snapped.

Francis sighed slightly.

"His name is Hyong. Moving on welcome Alfred Jones, be nice."

With that he slid out of the door and shut the door. The room was still silent as everyone was staring Hyong down. After a moment the door slammed open revealing the same guy that had helped us up earlier.

"Yo, zup kiddos I'm Alfred F Jones and your new class mentor. So I have no idea who anyone is so you have to be nice to me alright bro…"

The door opened and Principal Bonnefoy peeked in with a slight smirk.

"Mr Kirkland, you're helping Hyong today. Good luck."

The door slammed shut and the room fell silent again. Finally Ludwig raised his hands.

"Are we going to start the class sir?"

Mr. Jones nodded.

"Right, so I have no idea what you have learned so far so let's start. Who can tell me what a molecule is?"

I zoned out and instead sat and cursed my luck that I had to guide the new kid around.


	2. Chapter 2

I slumped down on a seat in the canteen with Hyong in front of me. He seemed just as displeased as I did but he didn't say much about it. We ate in silence for a while. Both of us picking at the food.

"Do we have all classes together?" he suddenly said in broken English.

I looked up in cheer surprise to hear him speak.

"Yeah, Francis thinks it strengthens the team-spirit or something. And Mr Jones seems to be our new mentor until he retires."

"So where stuck with him until graduation?" he said skeptically.

"Pretty much." I would have said more but suddenly a snake was produced in front of my face. I involuntarily yelped and fell backwards. I heard loud boisterous laughter followed by an oof as I landed on someone's broad chest. I felt my face heat up as I recognized the laughter. I hated how I reacted with him but I couldn't help it. Before my mind could start cooperate with my body, Logan had somehow gotten up on his feet with me held in his arms like a damsel. He kept laughing as he placed me down on the ground.

"You should be more careful little brother. You might have gotten hurt if hadn't saved you," I glared at him and sat down at the bench again.

"Are you sure you can sit on your own now little brother?"

"I'm fine so fuck of."

Logan chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"I should tell Artie that you're using such naughty language. Fortunately I'm late kinda late for something so I'll let you off the hook." With that, he left me, still laughing loudly. Meanwhile Hyong had sat extremely quiet. I looked up to find that he wasn't even looking our way. His eyes were trained on Im Yong Soo, from Logan's class. As I watched I realized that the two of them had very strong similarities. The same facial structure, the same eyes, the same dark hair. Hyong suddenly looked extremely irritated.

"I guess you noticed the similarities. He's my twin brother. "

I looked at him in shock.

"Are you one of Wang Yao's brothers?"

Hyong nodded grimly.

"Yeah. Yong and I were separated by birth and Yao just recently managed to get me to this place. He found it better if I went a class beneath him for whatever reason. "

"Oh." I said not sure what to say. I know that the Chinese man had somehow siblings all over Asia but I thought he had gathered them all by now.

"Who's the idiot who turned up with the snake?" I silently thanked god for Hyong changing subject.

"Just my stupid step-brother. He thinks he can treat me as a kid just because he's a year older. "

"Thankfully Yong isn't like that. Most of the time I think he is the younger one of us. "

As to accentuate what he said, Yong just then had 'claimed' Mei-Mei's breasts. Mei-Mei screamed and not much later three of her admirers were after him. Hyong rolled his eyes as Yong effortlessly lay down on his back as he ran and smoothly glided beneath our table without the guys noticing. I lifted my eyebrows in surprise.

"That was so cool!"

Hyong shrugged as he discreetly kicked his brother.

"Yao has made sure that all of us are able to master five sorts of martial arts. "

"This is just my way of surviving. Please don't tell me I'm here." Yong mumbled from underneath the table.

"You just touched our sister in a very inappropriate way. You do realize either Yao or Mei-Mei will kill you once you get home."

Yong nodded.

"But they won't hurt me physically and force my head into the toilet. They will just give me a lecture and tell me I did bad. I can deal with that. Please don't tell."

He looked between us with pleading eyes. Just then the guys arrived obviously all jocks.

"Kirkland, tell me where the brat is."

I looked up at them defiantly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. It's only two of us here. Perhaps you should learn how to count."

The tallest of the three laughed mockingly before pulling me up by my color.

"Think you're funny eh? How's this for fun, if you don't tell where the freak-kid is I'll beat the crap out of you, you little fag."

"Who are you calling a freak-kid?"

We all turned our heads to find Mr. Jones standing there looking at us with a slight frown.

"Don't be shy kids, I'm waiting. Who are you calling a freak-kid?"

Just then Yong shot out from the beneath the table with tousled hair.

"I'm the freak-kid sir, freaks originated in Korea." He laughed nervously then shrieked when he noticed the glares from the three guys. I watched back to Alfred who looked slightly annoyed.

"I'm not sure exactly what is going on here but I would like you all to gather at my office after school today and then we will sort this out. If you choose not to turn up you can be expecting a call home instead where I explain to your parents about today's events. Have I made myself clear?"

We all nodded and I was let down to the ground none too gently. Yong got up on his feet and the jocks left. The years was starting of great.

I shot a nervous glance at the watch above the door. I was supposed to be home an hour ago. Mr. Jones kept interrogating us seemingly determined to clear this all up. He had just let the jocks of the hook but had asked us to stay a little while longer.

"Now that they are out of the picture, would you mind filling me in on a certain detail?"

"And what would that be sir?" Hyong asked also glancing at the watch.

Mr. Jones looked at us seriously before suddenly breaking into a wide grin.

"How did you think I handled it all? I mean this is my first day EVER as teacher and I was a little insecure if I handled the situation right. Did I seem convincing enough to pass of as an authoritive adult?"

While Hyong and I both face-palmed Yong started to chat along.

"Well I think you did a fairly good job, but teachers don't really ever enter the canteen. I mean you do have your private lunch-room."

Mr. Jones raised his eyes in surprise.

"We do? Cool, now I know why I couldn't find Mattie!"

"Who's Mattie?"

"Oh that's my brother he's…"

The conversation was brought to a halt by a very annoyed Hyong.

"Can we go now? I'm pretty sure everyone has left already I was about to be home an hour ago. I'm pretty sure I've missed the bus."

Mr. Jones shot a glance on the watch and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Shoot, you're right."

He got up and started to gather his papers.

"Sorry it took so long." He said as we all left his office and headed for the main gate. "I'll give you a ride home in compensation."

"That won't be necessary."

We all turned to find a slightly miffed Arthur leaned against a locker. Mr. Jones grinned widely.

"Hey are you James' dad? Sorry if I kinda kidnapped your kiddo we just needed to get some things straightened."

"If you don't mind I'd like to hear what James has to say, I really couldn't care less about some silly jock."

I rubbed the back of my neck a little as I gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry Arthur. Some guys were bothering Im Yong Soo and we helped him out. Mr. Jones was just making sure everything was okay."

Arthur raised a thick eyebrow at us all.

"Are you saying that this is the Jones that Francis talked about, that finished university with top grades in physics, maths, science and biologi?"

Mr. Jones gave him thumbs up to confirm. Arthur just glared at him.

"Yao called and explained that he was stuck in traffic and asked me to take you two, home as well."

He said without breaking eye-contact with Mr. Jones for one moment. I was surprised that he hadn't run of yet.

"Let's go children, it's getting late and I'm sure Mr. Jones has tons of paper-work to get done now that he has just started working. Don't you think?"

It wasn't a real question more like a silent command that we should get going. We bid our farewells to Mr. Jones who still kept his eyes locked with Arthur for as long as he could before we all headed towards Arthur car. Neither one of us noticed that Mr. Jones was still looking our way with a slight smile on his features. And things still looked pretty normal.


	3. Chapter 3 Sorry that it's so short but

Less than thirty minutes later, everything was settling down in the Kirkland house. Arthur was in the kitchen, preparing dinner, Charlie, Wy and Marie were all staying over at friends and Peter had left to the neighbors again. Logan was up in his room and I (after finishing my one homework in English) sat with my knees up in the large sofa and watched Amber and Dal skating through the abandoned city towards Chloé. I had no idea how many times I had seen this episode in particular but I never tired. Zoot and his pack of scum were just leaving when Logan came down the stairs. He frowned when he noticed me on the sofa.

"So you finally decided to come back home." He spat but plopped down next to me nonetheless.

"It's not like you never disappear for a few days. " I grumbled back while turning up the volume of the TV. Logan ignored my statement.

"It's not like you to get called to a teacher's office."

"That does sound more like you." I snapped back, staring intently on Salene to keep my temper.

"I bet it's because you've started hanging out with commies and freaks."

"Isn't your boyfriend also commie?" I hissed keeping my eyes trained on the future tribe as they headed towards the mall.

Logan growled but it didn't faze me.

"I'm not some disgusting faggot you twit. And neither is Esteban. "

"You never denied him being a commie." I said, smirking as I recognized the hands of Jack on the TV screen.

Just then Arthur entered shutting us both up.

"I'm going to ignore what I heard in here and pretend it never happened, hoping this will be a onetime thing. Dinners ready."

He turned again and we followed leaving Lex, Zandra and Ryan to themselves.


	4. Chapter 4 You see me

**Hey! Those of you who are reading! Sorry for the short last chapter… Anywho. Thank you if you actually are reading (more than Ullidari this is) cause… well never mind. Enjoy!**

**I own nothing.**

The following three months passed in a blur most of the time. I started to hang out more and more with Yong and Hyong and soon we were the Freak-kid trio. I learned that Hyong like me, also had a very weak health and we kept each-other company on the bleachers while the others had gym class with Mr. Weilschmidt. Yong barely spent any time with his own class on the breaks. He lightened things up a great deal if I dare say so. Mr. Jones was great and I think I actually learned something those months. However my favorite teacher had turned out to be our drama-teachers Mr. Williams, aka Mattie. Not only was he nice and patient but he was also much calmer than his brother. Some things were of course bothering me. I was as weak and sick as ever and kept getting teased by the jocks. I was failing in biology and Peter kept on his constant bothering. But the worst thing was by no doubt what scared me the most. It had started a few weeks into the semester. I started to notice how good looking some of the boys were, Logan in particular. I started to notice how handsome he was and how his muscles moved when he worked out. I could catch myself marveling about how the light hit his hair and I found myself wondering what he looked like naked.

The problems developed one night when Arthur was out of town and I was slumbering on the couch. Just then Logan entered and for some reason I found myself suddenly cradled in his strong arms with my head resting against his strong chest. I realized that I loved that feeling and wanted it to last forever. I inhaled his scent and hummed slightly when he carefully placed me in my bed and tucked me in. I was in heaven.

I also realized that I loved to hear him laugh and to see him smile. He had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen and his eyes always held a sparkle when he did. I no longer dreaded his teasing, in fact I craved for any kind of attention from my supposedly brother. That is where my life was going downhill.

It was a gray and dull Saturday and the rain was pouring down. Peter and Wy were sitting on the floor playing some kind of chess but without following the rules. Marie was out in the garden dancing with a blue dress swirling around her feet as she moved gracefully. Charlie sat in an armchair with his game-boy and I was watching as Ada McGrath was slowly removing her jacket to show her skin as Arthur stood in the kitchen cooking dinner. I knew I had to turn it off soon with Peter, Wy and Charlie in the room. Arthur would have a fit if I let the three of them see the more intimate and violent scenes. I sighed as I watched Ada kiss her future husband and turned off the TV. I smiled as the backdoor opened and Marie stepped in barefoot, grinning widely. The moment the door shut, Arthur called from the kitchen.

"Get yourself into the shower this instant young lady! I can't have you sick this close to your English test!"

Marie just giggled and ran up the stairs to fetch a towel. I sighed and slumped down at the kitchen-table. I had absolutely no idea what I could do so I absentmindedly reached for a paper and pen and started writing.

_You see me, but it's just the shell._

_You see me and see that all is well._

I felt the inspiration flood through my hand and I started in the third line.

_You see me_

A loud laughter brought me out of my inspiration and I discreetly removed my poem. In stormed a soaking wet Logan grinning wildly. Instantly Arthur called out.

"Logan Lessly Kirkland, where on earth have you been? I told you to be home for dinner tonight!"

Logan grinned cheekily and I had to look down not to break right there.

"Sorry Artie, but there's someone I want you to meet."

I could see Arthur's eyebrow twitch.

"My name is not Artie. And who might you be talking about?"

Arthur turned from the stove with raised eyebrows. Logan winked at him and scurried out in the hall, only to return just later with a cute blonde girl with ponytail and blue eyes.

"Arthur, this is Caroline," I watched with beating heart as they suddenly intertwined their fingers. "My girlfriend."

It was a tense dinner that took its place in the Kirkland household. Wy was extremely displeased about the girl who had taken her regular seat next to Logan. Marie, who had found quiet the shock when she returned to the kitchen in nothing but a bathrobe, was sitting with still wet hair and a rather grumpy look. Peter and Charlie sat and picked on the food and Arthur looked slightly ticked off that his family-dinner had been ruined but he hid it behind a strained smile. Logan and Caroline had since long left Arthur's dinner in favor of eating each other instead. As for me I was doing my best not to choke on the food and throw up. I was feeling complete utter crap and the nausea was coming up. My hands clutched harshly to the utensils to prevent them from shaking but it hardly worked.

Finally, Marie got up tensely and started to gather up the plates. I shot up as well to help but a hand from Arthur got me down again.

"Logan, would you be a dear and help Marie with the dishes?"  
It wasn't a question really so Logan nodded and got up. Caroline instantly turned to the table and smiled sweetly.

"It was delicious Mr. Kirkland."

Arthur smiled equally sweetly.

"Thank you dear. That warms my heart."

"You really didn't have to keep me over for dinner Mr. Kirkland."

"Non-sense dear. It was no trouble at all."

"You have such a lovely home Mr. Kirkland."

"Thank you…"

I found myself not being able to handle it anymore and shot up. Arthur looked at me in surprise.

"May I be excused? I'm tired."

Arthur gave me a wary look but nodded.

"Sleep well, Jamie."

I nodded simply and left without a word.

I glanced at the watch above the door. 23.34. Why couldn't I fall asleep? Oh that's right, 'cause every time I close my eyes, all I see is Logan sucking the girls face of. I was still feeling sick on top of that. I could hear talking in the hallway but I paid no interest to what they were saying. A door closed and seconds later, my door opened. I rolled over and pretended I was asleep although I obviously wasn't. I expected to hear Arthur's voice from the doorway but instead it was a voice that made my heart clench in an odd way.

"Hey mate, are you sleeping?"

"Even if I was it wouldn't matter, would it?" I murmured into my pillow. "What do you want?"

Logan entered the room and flopped down on a chair in the small room.

"Can't two brother's talk to each other without one of them getting pissy?"

I shot up from my bed and glared at him. I instantly regretted that move however, since it only left me with more nausea and dizziness. I gripped for my bed frame in order to keep the room from spinning. I missed the frame however and felt myself tumbling forwards and out of the bed. Before I could land however, Logan had caught me in his strong muscular arms and held me steadily.

"You all right mate?"  
I shook my head as my vision got blurry. Why was my cheeks suddenly so moist.

"Don't move, I'll fetch Arthur." He placed me back on the bed and then he was out of my life again.

After getting rid of most of what I'd been eating for the past 24 hours and weeping like a baby in misery Arthur finally got me back into bed. I could see how tired he was and that only worsened the misery. Despite his own lack of sleep I think he stayed until I had completely fallen asleep.

I woke up hours later feeling mostly recovered. My head wasn't spinning, there wasn't a lump in my throat and I was even hungry. I was about to get up to head to the kitchen but just then Marie passed my door. She smiled at me brightly and hurried over to hug me.

"I'm so glad that you're awake again!" she shrieked as she pretty much petted my hair. She pulled away and looked me with a frown. "But you're not well enough to leave bed yet." She scolded wriggling her finger in front of me, making me laugh.

"Alright, mum. I'll stay in bed like a good boy."

She mustered a stern glance before she giggled.

"I'll get you some breakfast Jamie."

She went as far as to kissing my forehead and then she was out as well. I found myself marveling how my one year younger sister could act so motherly and mature. I lay in silence, listening to the clatter of plates in the kitchen. Growing bored, I scanned the room in search of entertainment. My laptop stood on the other side of the room, the bookshelf was by the door and my mobile-battery was dead. I scored silently when I noticed that the poem from yesterday was within reach. I reached for it, along with a pen and continued from where I was yesterday.

_You see me, not able to tell._

_You see me, but you don't hear me yell. _

_I hear you, but the words won't reach._

_I hear you and your empty speech._

_I hear you, what you try to teach._

_I hear you_

I stopped. What the hell rhymed with reach, speech and teach? I pondered it for a while until the door opened and Logan revealed himself in the doorway with the tray of food.

"Marie got a phone-call."

He said simply as he handed me the tray. It was a special tray actually. The first time that I got really ill, I was out for almost a week. After I regained conscious I was to remain in bed for another week. With all the eating in bed, Arthur bought one of those trays that you can balance on the bed so it becomes kind of like a table in bed. I had only been nine years old so Arthur had even decorated it with sheep and kiwis to remind me of home. I put the poem aside and couldn't help but smile at Logan.

"You feeling any better mate?"

I nodded. I was expecting him to leave but he plopped down on the chair again.

"I still wanted to talk to you yesterday." He said uneasily.

"'bout what?" I mumbled, refusing to make eye-contact.

"Do you have a crush on my girlfriend?"

I choked on my food slightly and had to cough twice or so to get air down my lungs again.

"What? Why would be in love with Caroline."

Logan looked at me skeptically.

"Because she's hot, smart and popular. And you kept staring at her all through dinner."

_No I was staring at you._

"Whatever. I'm not gonna steal your chance of popularity. "

He grinned widely.

"Thank's mate! But I don't need a girlfriend to be popular. I gotta go now, take care. Oh," he suddenly seemed to remember something half-way through the door and turned back. "You might want this if you're staying in bed for a while." He said as he handed me laptop and cellphone charger. He winked at me and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later and I was back on track. The day started as it always did. Peter stomping on the door. Me getting up. Breakfast. Car-ride to school and everyone running to their friends. Only now Logan ran over to suck at Caroline's face instead of going over to Esteban. And I rushed over to where Hyong and Yong stood, wrapped in thick jackets, scarves, gloves and hats. Yong let out a sound of joy and gave me a big hug.

"You're finally back!"

I hugged him back awkwardly.

"Good to see you too Yong. But I was only gone for a few days."

"Yeah but Hyong was ill as well so I was all alone." He whined as he was pulled away by the collar by Hyong.

"I got a cold." He mumbled.

I smiled up at him (they were both almost the head taller than I) and we started walking.

"Have you studied for the physics test today?"

"Shit I forgot." I said.

Hyong laughed, something that was something he only offered me and Yong.

"You had a day home! Who is stupid enough not to study?" he asked teasingly.

I pouted at him and didn't even notice the set of eyes that were glaring into my back.

"Alright! I have amazing news for you kids!"

We all looked at Alfred expectantly.

"Well, can anyone guess?"

A girl in the back raised her hand.

"You're skipping the test?" she said hopefully.

"Eh, no, we'll get to that later."

I moaned with the rest of the class.

"Anyone else?"

"You finally got laid?" someone suggested. A snicker ran through the class.

Alfred gave the student a pointed look.

"What I do in my spare-time is my business. Anyone else?"

I raised my hand to take a guess.

"We're having a Halloween party?"

A murmur went through the class until Alfred broke into a grin. The class cheered in unison

"Not only that. The teachers are planning an awesome Halloween theme day were you will all be dressed out and in the evening we'll end by a big party, were the king and queen will be chosen!"

The entire class cheered loudly.

"Now, let's get back to the test."

The cheer turned into a groan as Alfred pulled out a thick stack of papers.

"You have one hour to finish it and if I catch you cheating, you'll be failed in this test. You'll start when I tell you to. Good luck."

And with that we all got our papers. I looked at the papers.

_Please tell me with as much detail as possible what you know of Darwin's Princips._

I groaned silently and banged my head to the desk. This was going to be a long hour.

I found myself doing the same thing only a few hours later during lunch. Hyong and Yong watched me with an amused expression as I continued the procedure.

"How long are you going to sulk about you not studying for the test?"

I looked up to pout at the twins.

"How long are you going to sulk about looking like a girl?" I shot back clearly not meaning a world that came out of my mouth.

Hyong stuck out his tongue childishly and pulled his braid over his shoulder.

"You don't look too manly either, Mister." He said teasingly.

The three of us kept teasing and once again I missed those eyes.

Logan's POV:

I can't really explain what it was, but I hated that James was hanging out with those freaks. Don't get me wrong, I was glad that the kid finally had some friends and he was smiling much more now, but why did it have to be those two. I had silently prayed for ages now that something would happen to get James into the popular side of school and be happy but now he was even more of an outcast than before. What really bothered me was that he never smiled like that at home. He would give a small smile to Arthur as a thank you or smile contently when watching some weird movie or when he had fallen asleep on the couch. Once again, don't get me wrong, I was not creeping into James' room at night to watch him sleep like some crazy stalker girl, oh no but it had happened once or twice that I found James asleep on the couch with that stupid smile on his face. Oh how I love that smile. I was brought out of my fuming by a hand to my arm.

"Logan? Are you going to ignore me all lunch?"

I turned to my new girlfriend and grinned at her.

"Sorry, Caroline, I just thought about something."

Caroline looked at me before shrugging it off.

"So anyway, I was thinking that we could make like match our outfits for the Halloween thingy."

"Yeah sure, like what?"

"I was thinking like, prince and princess."

I looked at her, waiting to see if she was going to tell me she was joking, but when nothing came I forced a grin to my face.

"Awesome."

Just then a loud giggle was heard and I saw James more or less wrestling with Hyong on the ground. James was smiling widely and trying his hardest to get the other of him. I felt sick to my stomach so I did the first thing that came to mind. Kiss my girlfriend. Caroline didn't seem to mind and so I didn't even notice the look coming my way.

James' POV

"Take that back!" Hyong said while struggling to keep me on the floor.

"Arthur told me to speak the truth." I retorted through my giggles.

"You guys are so immature!" Yong said with a sigh.

We both stopped the wrestling to look at the third member of our trio.

"Is that coming from the guy who touched his sisters breasts then hid under the table." Said Hyong while getting off me.

Yong pouted at us and was about to say something when school bell rang. He groaned loudly and slammed his head into the table.

"If I die at P.E. today, will you please make sure, Kiku doesn't get my videogames?"

We just laughed as we pulled him off the bench a headed. Can anyone guess what I missed at the moment? That's right. A pair of eyes glaring into my back.

While Yong had P.E. we had drama. Matthew was sitting on the stage when we entered and gave us a sweet smile.

"Hello James. Hello Hyong."

"Hi, Mr. Williams." We said simultaneously.

"Are you ready for today's test?"

I felt myself freeze.

"W-w-we had a test today?"

Matthew giggled.

"Don't worry James. I'm just messing with you. There's no test, but I heard from Alfred how nervous you all seemed about the physics test. How did it go."

Reminded of my disastrous test, I slumped down on my nearest seat.

"I hate my life."

Matthew looked at me with compassion.

"Then perhaps I shouldn't give the other news."

"What news?" I asked curiously.

"The news that drama is no longer compulsory so those who choose it in the different classes will be but in one group. "

"Really?" Hyong asked with raised eyebrows. "That's awesome! This means we can finally get a place without the jocks."

Matthew smiled. "But that won't be until next semester. "

Once the other students filed in he gave us all a bright smile.

"Let's start with some improvisation."

* * *

"A Halloween-party?" Arthur asked from the counter.

"Yeah." Logan said without looking up from his phone.

"Got any plan for what to dress up like?"

"Caroline wants me to be a prince."

I couldn't prevent myself from snicker along with Peter. Even Arthur's lips tugged upwards.

"How lovely." He said with a strained voice, trying his best no to lough.

"It's not funny." Logan whined.

"What's not funny?" Marie asked as she entered.

"Logan is dressing as a prince on Halloween." Peter said through snickers.

Marie was quiet for a moment before giggling herself.

"It's not funny!" Logan exclaimed in expiration.

"It's funny." Charlie stated with a small smile on his lips.

"I think it's cute!" Wy piped in.

"Thank's Wy." Logan said with a breathtaking smile, and scooped Wy up into his arms.

"Can I be your princess, then?" she asked excitedly.

By now the rest of the family was practically melting out of how adorable it was. Logan pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sorry, but I already promised Caroline."

Wy gave him a huge pout and her eyes welled up. Thank god for Arthur saving the day. Placing the food on the table he took Wy in his own arms and pressed a kiss to both her cheeks.

"Don't worry princess. Tomorrow we'll see if we can't find something absolutely perfect for you. And then I'm going to tell that silly big brother of yours to stay home tonight."

"What?" Logan asked as he sat down.

"I'm going out tonight and I have chosen you and James to keep an eye on Wy, while I'm gone."

"But…" Logan began.

"No buts mister. My word is final."

"You're going out today? With who?" I asked curiously as I scooped the slightly burned potato onto my plate. Arthur blushed.

"I-It's not like that." He stuttered, making all of us laugh.

"Is she hot." Logan asked teasingly, earning himself a glare from Arthur.

"How'd you meet her?" Marie asked more kindly.

"Does this mean I'm getting a new mommy?" Wy asked innocently.

The room fell silent. We never really talked about the fact that Arthur was single and never ever had brought home a woman. I watched as something sad came over Arthur's face as he reached out to pet Wy's hair. The rest of the dinner was no different and I was more than relieved to escape the room. I flopped down on my bed tiredly and just lay there. That is until my eyes caught onto a piece of paper. I reached for it and read.

You see me, but it's just the shell.

You see me and see that all is well.

You see me, not able to tell.

You see me, but you don't hear me yell.

I hear you but the words won't reach.

I hear you and your empty speech.

I hear you, what you try to teach.

I smiled in recognition of the poem, then frowned. I still couldn't find a decent word for the last part. I stared up at the ceiling while going the words over in my head. Screech, peach, leech, bleach, beach… I groaned. Perhaps Arthur could help me.

I hesitantly knocked on his door and heard a grumble. He had his back turned to me, looking himself over in the mirror. When I entered, he gave me a weak smile through the reflection and I sat down on his large bed.

"Sorry about earlier." I began hesitantly earning a shake of the head from Arthur.

"First of all. You have nothing to apologize for, poppet. Secondly, I believe there is supposed to be an 'I am' before sorry. Thirdly, what brings you here, for real?"

I rolled my eyes at the correction.

"Do you know anything that rhymes with reach, speech and teach?"

Arthur frowned in thought at the question and was silent for a long time, while tying his tie.

"I have a usable word for you actually, but I'll only tell you if you let me read the poem once it's done."

I blanched at the idea of Arthur reading it. It wasn't exactly happy so far and… well never mind.

"What is the word?" I asked.

Arthur smiled as he finally was done and gathered up his wallet and cellphone. He turned to me with a wink just before leaving the room.

"Preach?"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Really Short

**Yes I know it's a really short chapter and all but it's just because I ended up with a part in between two parts so this is just short fluff stuff!**

**Enjoy!**

_I hear you, what you try to teach._

_I hear you, but I'll ignore you preach._

I sheered in victory when I finally got the final line sorted. I read through twice before coming to a conclusion. It needed another verse. This time it came easier.

_You touch me, but I flinch away._

_You touch me, almost every day._

_You touch me yet I have nothing to say._

_You touch me and I wish you'd stay._

_I_

I was stuck again. I read through the last verse and felt my heart ache a little. It really did feel that way. He was so close to me but I couldn't reach him. I wanted him near, but I also wanted him far away. I heaved a sigh and got up. Arthur would probably be leaving soon. Marie, Peter and Charlie had fled to friends the moment they were excused from the table, leaving me, Logan and Wy alone at home. Arthur gave me a smile in the hallway before leaving abruptly.

"So what you wanna do, sis?" he asked the girl in his arms.

"Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure! Me, Jamie and you. What do yah wanna see?"

I stared in a mix of horror and pain at the TV-screen. It was almost too painful to watch. I dared a glance at Logan, and he looked just at horrified as I felt. It was just so… fluffy. I should have known that she would choose her new favorite movie. Barbie: Fairytopia. I shot a glance at the digital watch at the DVD-player. It was almost an hour left of the movie and I was dying. I noticed Wy looking at me and I forced a strained smile to my face. Someone please kill me.

It was a little passed nine when the torture finally was over and the sky was dark.

"Can we watch another movie? I have Barbie and the three Musketeers!"

'Please don't.'

Logan looked at the watch as well.

"Sorry, kiddo. I think it's bed time for you now."

"But I'm not tired!" she whined, trying to suppress the yawn.

Logan laughed adoringly and scooped her up.

"Arthur says you should be in bed by nine so that's what I will have to make sure. Say goodnight to Jamie."

Wy still pouted.

"Goodnight Jamie." She muttered before both she and Logan walked up the stairs.

Not much later, we sat in silence on the couch.

"Wanna watch another movie?" he asked while kneeling in front of the shelf with DVD's.

"Sure." I mumbled, too tired to choose a film myself. I had to role my eyes when the intro to Crocodile Dandee rolled in. Logan grinned cheekily at me but I ignored it.

The first thunder came somewhere around ten causing me to tense. Logan smirked.

"You still scared of thunder?" he asked teasingly.

I shook my head and looked back at the movie. Another crack of thunder rolled over, and I had to fight the urge to cry. Had it not been for Logan, I would have run up and hid under my bed by now, but now I had to remain seated.

"I wonder how Wy, can sleep through this." I mumbled shakily.

Logan laughed.

"She could sleep through a tornado without as much as stirring."

I nodded hesitantly. Then the lights went out. I let out an inaudible whimper and finally resorted to reach for a blanket.

"Shit, seems like the lightning hit the wires or something. Now we can't watch the movie anymore."

It was pitch black in the room so it was clearly that Logan didn't see my face cause then he would have noticed that I couldn't care less about the movie. Another crack of thunder came and this time louder. I whimpered again and hid my face completely under the blanket.

"You're still afraid of the thunder, aren't you?" Logan suddenly asked softly. I realized he must have seen me when the lightning flashed.

I shook my head, although he couldn't see and scooted as close to the corner as I could. The next thunder came just above our heads causing the last of my self-control to vanish. I screeched in fear and covered my ears, only wanting for the sounds to go away. My tears fell freely and sobs racked my body as I cried. My crying stopped momentarily when a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around me. Not much later, I heard Logan's voice.

"Shh, it's alright Jamie. I'm right here. Nothing will hurt you. It's going to be okay. It's just thunder."

The familiarity of everything caused me to move closer to his comfort and cling onto his shirt when the next thunder came. Logan just held me tighter and petted my hair. This is how Arthur found us when he finally came home. We were both asleep, and my grip had loosened on his shirt, but his arm was still protectively around me. Arthur smiled fondly at the scene and placed my blanket so it covered us both. A tender kiss to each forehead was placed before he went to turn of the now working TV. Just as he ascended the stairs, he turned around with a warm smile.

"I sure hope this peace remains until christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this isn't the continuation...**

**I'm just wondering if there's anyone outthere who is good at drawing manga who would like to cooperate with me in a thing I'm working on. The basic story is about three friends trying to suceed in their dream of becoming rockstars!**

**Please contact me if your interested, there will be Yaoi!**


	8. Chapter 8 i'm back!

**A/N First thing first. I'm REALY sorry for the late update. i was stuck without inspiration for like forever and when i finally go inspiration like a week ago I was drowinign in school work so it took some time, but here yah go. So last time it was a little before halloween but now it's after christmas so there is a slight timeskip again. If I'm still working on this around next halloween I'll post an extra halloween chapter then but don't worry you should be able to understand everything. Just to be sure i'll make a quick check-trhough**

**Lien- Vietnam**

**Sunan - Thailand.**

**Warning - like really long chapter ahead**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur had a strong look of doubt and sceptism on his face, one that matched very well with the looks that Logan was shooting at me. It seemed as though my father-figure was about to object to what he had already agreed to but no words came. It was a special day to me and a horrible to Arthur. Tonight I would have a sleepover at Yong and Hyong's house for the first time. The thought clearly aggravated Arthur but I couldn't be happier. Hyong and Yong were already waiting outside and all I needed to do was say goodbye to Arthur and the others. Arthur coughed awkwardly.

"I suppose there is a time for everything to be done." He said and hugged me all of a sudden. It was actually kind of awkward how hard it seemed for Arthur to let me go.

"I'm only going to be gone for the night dad. I'll see you tomorrow."

Arthur nodded and patted my shoulder.

"Promise at least to call me before you boys go to bed, I want to know that everything is fine. And don't hesitate to call if you feel homesick. I'll be right over and…"

I shot Arthur a bright smile before I grabbed my bag and headed out. Hyong and Yong smiled brightly at me and we started walking. It was only a fifteen minute walk between our houses so Arthur had after some begging allowed me to walk there.

"Took you some time to get out of the house." Hyong commented with his hands dug deeply into his pockets.

"Took _you _some time to get out of the closet." I shot back but there was no bite to it. Hyong had confessed to the two of us about his sexuality around Halloween but he hadn't told anyone else. Neither of us judged him and if possible it had only brought us closer than before. It felt nice to know that someone trusted me that much. Hyong shot me a wide genuine grin, one I knew he only offered me and Yong.

"Fare enough! Are you ready to do something that normal teenagers do?"

"You bet."

Wang Yao's house was a cozy one entirely decorated in Chinese style with cute stuffs propped on every possible surface. Pandas fought for the space with kittens and Asian dragons. Wang Yao himself was a petit man, much like myself with a long shiny pony-tail and dressed in some red silk robe.

"Aiyah! So nice to meet you." He said pleasantly and bowed to me. Unsure of what to do, I bowed as well to which Wang Yao clapped his hands in glee.

"So polite young man!" he swooned and suddenly he was pinching my cheek. "Why are you two nothing like him?" he shot a glare at Yong and Hyong.

Hyong just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we'll be in our room if you desperately need to talk to us." He said dismissively and pulled me with him up the stairs. Currently, very overwhelmed, I could do nothing but follow with Yong soon behind me. Once upstairs Hyong slowed down and I took a look at the upstairs. It looked a lot like the downstairs with cute stuffs covering the walls but the only thing in the halls apart from that were doors. In total I counted up to eight doors, four on each side and each one had beautiful carvings upon them. They seemed to be in Chinese so I could only guess that they were perhaps names. This confused me however as I could only think of four children. I wasn't offered chance to think of that as we ended at the last door, one that had a second name carved crudely beneath the first. The room was a mess and clearly too big for two persons. Two beds took up most of the place on each side of the small room with a desk forced to fit in between them. A stationary computer stood upon it along with books, papers and clothes. In front of the desk and between the beds, someone had pushed in a mattress along with cover and pillows. A closet stood wide open, overflowing with crumbled clothes and finally in the roof someone had painted the South Korean flag, ever so carefully. In all, I thought it was beautiful. Hyong instantly flopped down on the right bed with an annoyed sigh while Yong jumped onto the other in glee. Not all too sure what to do, I put my bag down and sat down on the mattress. Awkward silence filled the room only broken by breathing and occasional creaking when someone moved. Finally tired of it all I pulled out my phone and found the loudest song I could find. Green Day blasted through the room on top volume and both Yong and Hyong jumped in surprise. As soon as they were both out of it I turned it off and grinned at them.

"Sorry did I scare you?"

Hyong scoffed.

"Don't flatter yourself, I just… wanted to test my beds bounciness."

All three of us remained silent for a short while before all three broke out into laughter at just how ridiculous that excuse was. Hyong was the first to calm down while Yong and I giggled for a while longer. The tension was all gone by now and it was a comfortable silence that filled the room instead. Eventually Yong got a playful look on his face.

"You guys wanna play something?"

Logan's POV

I watched with little interest as Arthur paced the living-room nervously checking his cell-phone ever so often. I yawned lazily.

"Remind me again why you let everyone leave the house but me?" I asked in annoyance.

"Because, dear Logan," Arthur replied in feigned calmness. "If something happens to Jamie I might need help from you."

I rolled my eyes but deep inside I knew how he felt. Jamie had never had any friends and so he had never stayed over at someone's house. I had always known when I was out that he was safely in his bed, or in worst case scenario sleeping in a hospital bed. But in either case, someone was always there to take care of him and I had someone to call if I couldn't take the worry anymore. It didn't help my nerves the least that he was staying over at the weirdest house in the entire of Paron. I know I didn't always show it to the world but I truly did care about Jamie, perhaps more than I cared about the others. Jamie was like a glass-doll and could break beyond repair any second if one wasn't careful. I looked down on my phone and saw that I had received eight new texts. One was from Esteban who asked me what I was doing home. I looked through the living-room window and saw him grinning from a room across the street. I answered truthfully that Arthur wanted me home in case something happened with Jamie. Esteban accepted that reason without question and even offered his help if needed. I felt a little guilty thinking about him. We had been best friends since kindergarten but lately we had rarely hung out at all. Most of my energy was focused on Carrie, popularity and barely passing classes. Despite that, he was still my only true friend. I sent him a smiley back and checked the others. Three of them were from my 'friends' in school, who I had obtained by my relationship with Carrie, asking if I wanted to go to a party. I lied and told them that Arthur was mad about my grades and had decided to ground me. It would have been true if he knew about them. The other five messages were all from Carrie, whining and nagging about acting like a baby and not just sneaking out of the house. I chose to ignore all five of them. Our relationship had grown cold ever since Halloween. We still kissed and acted as though nothing had happened but I was more reluctant to kiss her now and the thoughts of love that had overwhelmed me when we started dating was subduing itself to a small flickering hope in the back of my mind that maybe I meant more to her than popularity. With an exhausted sigh, Arthur sunk down next to me, head in his hands.

"I should never have let him out of the house."

I patted his back sympathetically and forced a grin on my face.

"You're overreacting Artie, he'll be alright".

"My name is Arthur."

James POV

It was like staring at a demon. Actually more like a fat Cheshire-cat but in my current mood it was the same thing. With a heavy sigh I pulled my T-shirt of myself and threw it at the grinning boy. Said boy caught the T-Shirt easily and pulled it on. Hyong huffed in annoyance as he glared at his cards before in a fit of rage throwing them across the room.

"How can you be so good at poker, when you look so damn stupid all the time?!"

Yong only giggled and ducked the offending cards that came his way.

"You better start working soon brother. There's not much left."

True to his words Hyong was left in nothing but boxers, one sock and the shirt that he refused to take of himself. I was simply grateful that I at least had my jeans left but my upper body was all bare by now. I shivered a little. Gathering the cards I dealt them again. That's when I heard a female voice down the hall and I couldn't ignore the curiosity I felt. It wasn't Mei-Mei's voice so either someone had a girlfriend or there was another female in the house. Hyong noticed it and smiled a little.

"You wanna meet our sister." He asked with a genuine smile that surprised me. He rarely spoke fondly of his family. I needn't answer as the door swung up to reveal the voice outside. She was tall and beautiful with a long dark ponytail much like Wang Yao's with some sort of green dress with white leggings. For a moment she stood there frozen before she let out a shriek and wrapped her arms around Hyong, pulling his head flush to her chest. She petted his head repeatedly while ranting quickly in some Asian language. Another man now stood in the doorway, messy black hair, glasses and a white shirt. He smiled warmly at all in the room. I shot Yong a questioning look. He said.

"Jamie, this is our sister Lien and her fiancé Sunan. They've been out of town for a while though."

"We were the one to bring Hyong from China to here." Sunan said in heavy accented English.

I nodded politely but in all honestly I felt terribly awkward. Lien suddenly seemed to notice me and our appearance and let go a perfectly calm Hyong.

"Hyong, why is there a naked boy in your room." She asked with thin eyebrows raised.

I blushed madly as she stared me down with scrutinizing brown eyes. Then her eyes moved to Sunan who was chuckling quietly.

"It seems like Yong has caught onto some of my card-trick that I showed him."

Hyong's calm face turned to fury as he lunged at his brother.

"You cheated!" he yelled. The two wrestled around and Lien yet again turned to look at me.

" Who are you?" she asked with a sharp glare.

"I… I…" I stuttered helplessly under her gaze. "I'm James, a friend of Yong and Hyong." I finally managed to choke out while trying to steady my trembling heart. Lien was quiet for a moment before a cold smile came to her features.

"Don't fool yourself."

With graceful movements she rose from her seat and flowed out of the room. Sunan shot me an apologetic smile before hurrying after her. Hyong and Yong were still fighting, letting me sit forgotten in the cold. Eventually I relented and pulled out a sweater that I had packed in a weak attempt to keep my body from shivering. I couldn't truly explain it but Lien had frightened me. I barely noticed someone standing behind me until an annoyed yell echoed through the room.

"Aiyah! What have I told about fighting in the bedroom?" Wang Yao yelled furiously already moving passed me to separate the two. "And when you have guests none the less!"

"He cheated!" Hyong complained pointing Yong. Yong pouted.

"He hit me." He whined.

Wang Yao huffed in annoyance.

"So rude! Come we will settle this like men." He suddenly turned to me and offered a hand to me with a bright smile. "Come little Kirkland. We shall show you how it's done in Asia."

Logan's POV

_Pling _

It was the 27th message from Carrie that I hadn't read and Arthur was starting to notice. If he had calmed down or if he was just too exhausted to walk around any longer, I didn't know, but he had sat down with the needlework in hands. Now however he looked up at me with thick eyebrows raised.

"Since when do you avoid answering text-messages?" he asked, giving me that 'I'll know if you lie and if you do I will release the wrath of Mordor upon you' look.

Knowing a defeat was coming I just relented.

"It's annoying having Carrie nagging at me about why I'm at home and not sneaking out to go to parties."

Arthur seemed surprised by my honestly but a small smile grazed his lips.

"It's not always easy to be in a relationship." He spoke wisely. "But it wouldn't be a relationship without complications. I had a rocky relationship myself when I was young."

Now it was my time to look surprised, just as message 28 rolled in. Arthur's eyes narrowed a little.

"Don't look so blasted surprised, Logan. I'll have you know I was quite the rebel when I was young."

Yet again I couldn't hide my surprise, much less my amusement. Arthur smirked, something I had never seen directed at me.

"When I was in high school I went to parties every night of the week, drinking, smoking amazing hot sex on dirty sheets…"

"Arthur!" I yelled indignantly with a furious blush. "You don't just go around talking like that! So you had a relationship in high school?"

The smile softened a little.

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that. She was perfect, beautiful, fun and the most popular girl in school. We were like day and night and it was only to be expected that arguments would occur. Some handsome jock would get too close and a fight would ensue out of my jealousy."

Arthur had a sad look on his face and in a way I felt sorry for him.

"So you broke up?"

Arthur shook his head.

"She refused every time. No matter how complicated things got she'd return the very same night and we'd work things out and rest in each other's arm."

It was silent for a long while. I knew what Arthur was trying to say. He wanted me to move on and sort things out with Carrie. But Arthur didn't understand.

"She cheated on me." I murmured.

"If you truly love her, you are willing to forgive her for that. Everyone makes mistakes in their life but not all get a second chance. "

I cursed inwardly.

"I should check up on her, shouldn't I?"

Arthur nodded with a smile that looked far too cocky to belong to him.

With a sigh, I checked what she'd written.

**Stop bein so gay and com ovr hre.**

**Hy babe, maybe U didn't c the txt. Com ovr 2 my house**

**Om not hre?**

**Like R U cheating on me?**

**Luke juz told me u got grounded! Y**

**Y u not answer!? Im Ur gurlfriend!**

**I'm brekin up wiz u!**

**Babe I luv U. Cum ovr hre!**

**I'm so horny! FUck me! **

**By babe! Im goin 2 Narnia!**

**Is wtr suppose 2 taste so weird.**

**OMG Im SO drunk! **

**Babe, I'm w8ting 4 u!**

**I h8 U fucking ass!**

**Sry that was meant 4 dad.**

**Like srsly y u ignore me?**

**Fuck U! Im horny!**

**I'm gunna have sex wit Luke now!**

The other ten texts were disgusting pictures from various friends of Carrie, more or less naked and making a fool of herself. More pictures were rolling in amongst a video of Carrie having sex with Luke but I chose not to look at that. I looked up to find Arthur looking at me worriedly.

"I need to pick up Carrie."

James POV

My jaw fell open when we entered the room right opposite to Yong and Hyong. It had seemed more like a closet to me but it turned out to be a fairly large room with a much simpler style than the rest of the house. A sword hung on the wall but other than that there was not much decorating the walls. Wang Yao seemed pleased with my reaction and motioned for me to take of my socks and go sit on a mattress at the other end of the room. Yong and Hyong were not far behind me, now changed in white and blue robes that I didn't know the name of. Behind them followed Lien, Sunan, Kiku and Mei-Mei also dressed in Asian robes of some sort. All bowed to each other in sync and went to stand by the wall. Wang Yao stepped out in the middle onto a mat. He bowed to me then turned to the others.

"Hyong, Yong. You will show master Kirkland what you are able to." He said sternly and stepped of the mat, only to sit down next to me. I watched in silence as my two best friends walked out onto the mat, with much more grace than I could have anticipated, and bowed deeply. Then they stood themselves ready for attack and waited. Wang Yao yelled something and the battle began. I watched in awe as the two aimed kicks and strikes against each other. Each blow was blocked and followed by another attack. They moved swiftly and seemingly without flaws, making their wide sleeves flow from the movements. I couldn't help gasp when Yong managed to aim a kick right at Hyong's, sending him flying. Hyong crashed harshly against the wall, but within seconds he was up on his feet and charging at his brother yet again. I watched worriedly as the battle kept on. Each of Hyong's blows seemed to be stronger and more aggressive than the last, while Yong simply flowed the room with a bright smile on his face.

"Mister Wang Yao," I said worriedly. He turned to me." Shouldn't we stop them soon? Someone might get hurt."

Wang Yao shook his head.

"Hyong needs to get rid of his anger towards his brother so we can finally get some peace in this household."

I bit my lip, a habit I had developed since Halloween.

"But the anger gets him unfocused which makes him easier to defeat and defeat only gets him more frustrated and more unfocused. In this pace he might get actually hurt."

Wang Yao shook his head.

"Leave their training to their trainer, young master Kirkland. I know when it is time to stop."

"And when is that?"

"When one of them admits defeat."

I groaned inwardly and buried my head in my hands for a moment before returning to the brothers' fierce battle. While waiting, the others in the family had spread across the room in pairs to train and it was only Wang Yao and I who were watching the twins. Ten minutes had passed but neither were yet to give in. So far I had counted that Yong had managed to get at least ten hits at his brother while the other had only managed four. The rest had mostly Hyong attacking and Yong blocking. And for every passing moment, Hyong was getting more worked up.

"They won't stop." I murmured. "They'll work themselves to exhaustion."

"Then let them. They will learn their limits."

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. Yong had spoken so fondly about how much Wang Yao cared for them but this bastard was willing to push them to their limits, and for what? Absolutely nothing! I watched with beating heart as they continued but now Hyong's movements had gotten sloppier while Yong was still dancing around. I couldn't allow this to continue. To this very day I have no idea what went through my head that moment. All I know is that I wanted them to stop fighting and sort this out in a better way. As in a daze I had gotten of my seat and leaped forward, in between the two fighting brothers. For a moment time stood still in the room. I could hear nothing but my beating heart and panicked breathing. Hyong stood like frozen with one foot only inches away from my head while Yong's was just barely touching my abdomen. Everyone else had stopped their training. I took a last shuddering breath and looked pleadingly at my friends, before everything went black.

Logan's POV

I found Carrie in one of the rooms upstairs completely naked. I pulled away the guy that was currently snogging her, the other guy cursed angrily.

"Dude, what the hell? I'm doing her now!"

I turned swiftly and gave him a murderous glare. The guy, I couldn't bother with remembering his name, instantly let his smile grow nervous.

"Dude, this is not what it looks like. I was only giving her CPR and…"

"Just fuck off!" I growled.

Luckily, since I was in a rush, the guy did as told and left. Finally I could take a look at my girlfriend. She was barely conscious but she giggled stupidly when she saw me. Not bothering to look at all the hickeys and her swollen lips, I simply pulled of my jacket and wrapped it around her so she was somewhat covered. It was somewhat difficult to carry her down the stairs but at last I had laid her carefully in the backseat of Arthur's car. Arthur gave me a concerned look but I only asked for him to get us home. On our way, Arthur's phone rang and I put it on speakers.

"Hello?"

"Is this Arthur Kirkland?" an Asian voice spoke.

"As a matter of fact it is, how may I help."

"Well, I don't want to alarm you," the man said. I could already feel the sinking feeling in my stomach. What had happened? "Your brother fainted..."

Before anything else could be said, Arthur had done a very illegal u-turn and headed in full speed towards Wang Yao's house. He parked yet again illegally and was out of the car in seconds with me suit behind. My rational side, said that I perhaps should have stayed with Carrie in case something happened, but I was far from rational at the moment. Arthur was already slamming his fist at the door when I reached him and we were soon greeted by none other than Wang Yao.

"What the bloody fuck happened to my son." He growled at the other man.

Wang Yao frowned a little at him.

"There is no need to curse, Mr. Kirkland. As I would have explained on the phone, he…"

Feeling restless about standing there, I tuned my angry father figure and Wang Yao out and snuck passed them and up the stairs. I had been here once before while doing a project with Im Yong Soo so I knew where his room was. Somehow I guessed Jamie was there. True to my beliefs, Jamie lay unconscious on one of the messy beds with Im Yong Soo and Im Hyong Soo sitting on the other and a man with glasses sitting on a chair next to _my _brother. The guy had the nerves to smile at me.

"He's all yours."

Not wasting an answer at him, I simply hurried over to Jamie. I picked him up carefully in my arms, bridal style, and held him close. He looked so fragile that I was afraid that he might break if not handled carefully. I remembered the two brother's in the room and turned awkwardly to them.

"Yeah, a pitty things had to end this way but why don't you, like come over and visit him tomorrow or something?"

The two only nodded and I nodded back. I was surprised a little at myself for saying that. I didn't particularly like Jamie's friends but I had seen it proved that they were very close and therefor I couldn't really blame them for what had happened. I knew they would never intentionally hurt him. That was simply my way of saying that I didn't blame them. Arthur and Wang Yao were still arguing downstairs but that faded the moment I descended the stairs. I vividly noted that I had more trouble carrying Carrie than I had with Jamie. I mentally reminded myself to feed him more calories. Shooting a final glare at Wang Yao, Arthur motioned for me to move before slamming the door. He was muttering curses all the way home while Jamie still rested in my arms. There was room for him in the car to lay down but I found myself rather reluctant to that. Finally we arrived home and Arthur released me from my cargo so I could carry my girlfriend. She had fallen asleep some time during the ride but I found myself caring surprisingly little. After some struggle I had laid her down on my bed, in the attic and put up the covers. Carrie mumbled something about Dave, in her sleep but other than that, there were few signs of her being alive. Arthur had assured me that she was fine after checking her pulse and a bunch of other stuff I didn't understand but suggested I'd leave a bucket at her side. Not feeling like sleeping in her bed tonight I left her there and headed down stairs. I found Arthur in a chair next to Jamie's bed and stroking his hair softly.

"What does it tell you when you let your baby go for the first and he ends up hurt?"

It was spoken softly and I wasn't really sure if it was said to me or something I couldn't see. Arthur had always spoken about things that not all could see. I sat down cross-legged on the floor next to Arthur and smiled slightly.

"You gotta let him go some time." I reasoned with him.

Arthur sighed.

"I know that, but I just did and he ended up hurt."

I sat down next to him and smiled a little at him. It wasn't my usual crazy grin but a softer one, one that rarely anyone saw. Arthur tussled my hair affectionately.

"You remind me so much of her."

For a moment I was unsure of what he was talking about but then I remembered the talk we had had earlier.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

Arthur sighed sadly.

"My father didn't approve of her so he forced us to move back home to England and made sure I'd never see her again."

I furrowed my brows a little.

"What an ass!" I muttered to which Arthur chuckled.

"Yet he's the one who taught me how to be a father."

I looked up at him.

"So the bastard who forced you away from the one you loved was decent enough to turn you into parent?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Not at all, he in fact was very much against me adopting five orphans."

"So how did he make you into such an awesome dad?" I asked, genuinely confused.

Arthur pressed a kiss to my hair.

"Whenever I doubted my decisions, I just thought of what my father would have done, and did the exact opposite."

* * *

**Jay! New chapter done and it's like superlong and you got an insight of Arthur's past. Just to be clear, Arthur's ex is actually a guy but since he knows about Logan's feelings about gays he lies and says it's a girl. Reviews make me happier than a husky with a new chewing toy!**


	9. Chapter 9

There weren't many people at the bar that night. A few couples, some bussiness men an elderly man in the corner and two young men talking to eachother.  
"He's been avoiding me." The first man said gloomily.  
The second man chuckled.  
"Can you blame him? You did hurt him fairly badly last time you met."  
The first man shrugged.  
"I suppose you're right. I'm suprised he's so calm about this."  
The second man took a sip of his drink.  
"You never did tell me what happened that night."  
The first man glared at the other.  
"This isn't the place to talk about it. There's too many who might hear."  
The second man scanned the room and found that few could actually hear their conversation but he didn't blame the other for being careful.  
"Let's just say that I scarred him for life."  
There was a moment of silence as the first man went back to looking like someone just took his favorite toy, which actually was fairly accurate in this sithuation.  
"Don't look so gloomy." the second man said. "He can't hide from you forever."  
The first man downed his drink.  
"He's been doing so the last 10 years."  
The second man shrugged.  
"True as that might be, now you know where he lives. You are making this far harder than it needs to be. Why haven't you just walked in there and taken him the way you want?"  
The first man growled.  
"I told you to keep it down. Do you want me to get arrested?"  
"Fine, fine." the second man said dismisively. " So what are you going to do."  
"He can't run forever." the first man whispered. "I'll get him back one day."  
"Perhaps I can help you some." the second man offered. "I do know where he works."  
The first man looked up from his glass to stare at his company.  
"What are you sugesting?" he asked.  
The second man leaned closer to the other.  
"He doesn't work in this town," he began. "On his way home after work is the only time ever that he's alone. It will be dark, he works late on Thurstdays, no one will notice a someone being pulled into a dark alley or hear him begging."  
For a moment it was deadsilent between the two men. Then the first man leaned back in his chair with a slight smile.  
"I think I might pay my darling Arthur a little visit then."

* * *

James POV

KNOCK KNOCK!

I sat up in my bed with a start the moment I heard the pounding sound. The first thing I did was look at the clock.

01.34

He could me bothering us at this time of the night? I almost tripped as I stepped out of bed. To my surprise I found Arthur and Logan sleeping on the floor next to my bed. What the hell happened last night? My brain felt foggy so I couldn't figure out much about anything so I just left it for now to get the pounding on the door to stop for a moment. I had to dodge slightly to avoid a fist in the face when I opened. The man in front of me was tall with fiery red hair and the same green as Arthur had. He also had the same eyebrows I noted vaguely but my brain really wasn't up for logic at the moment. The man smiled sheepishly.  
" Sorry laddie. Ah mist huv taken th' wrong hoose. Dae ye ken whaur Arthur Kirkland bides?"  
It was a good thing our old drama teacher was scottish otherwise, zero of that would have made sense.  
"I'll go wake him up." I mumbled.  
The man seemed surprised to hear that he was living in this house.  
"Do come in." I added on the way. Carefull not to step on Logan I kneeled in front of Arthur and shook him slightly.  
"Arthur, you have visitors." I whispered.  
No reaction. It seemed as Arthur was a more heavy sleeper than I thought. I shook him a little harder this time but still no reaction. I really didn't want to resort to this but what options did I have? I pinched his eyebrow. Arthur was awake in a matter of seconds with a dangerous look on his face. The look changed to confusion and worry once he noticed me.  
"Jamie? What are you doing up? Are you feeling alright? By god it's not even 3 in the morning, you should be asleep."  
"You have a visitor." I whispered.  
Arthur frowned but got up.  
"Stay in here." he ordered quickly before leaving the room.  
I did just that. I got off the floor and sneaked after Arthur.  
"I can't believe it. Is it bloody you, Scott?" Something else was said but it was muffled when the man reffered to as Scott pulled him into a tight embrace.  
" Thank god yer a'richt. Ah wis sae worried aboot ye. Dae ye realize howfur lang A've bin searching fur you?" the taller muttered with tears present in his eyes.  
It took a moment but then I saw Arthur relaxing and hugging the other back.  
"I've missed you too." he said quietly.  
For god knows how long they just stood there and I wondered if I was wasting my time out here but then they let go and went to sit in the kitchen. I could no longer see them now but I heard them perfectly well.  
" Whit's up wi' th' lassie that opened th' door. Huv ye finally moved oan wi' yer lee?"  
I pouted. Was it me that he mistook for a girl?  
"That is my son." Arthur growled lowly. "He is not a girl."  
There was a moment of stunned silence before Scott spoke.  
" Ye huv kids?" he asked. " Howfur th' hell's bells did ye dae that? Did ye kidnap thaim aff th' wynd or something?"  
"No you dimwit. I adopted them of course! How else do you think one would get children?"  
" Weel th' usuall wey is huvin throwing a sausage up a close.." Scott retorted. " Bit I'm sure ye ken a' aboot that. Howfur th' hell wid a'body let ye near bairns anyway? Ye aren't exactly parent material."  
"Do I look like I'm a punk any longer? I'm 30 years old Scott! I left that behind when I relized it was just Peter and I."  
Once again there was silence and then the scraping of chairs and heavy footfalls comming my way. I just barely managed to tumble away and hide in a closet before they both walked past me.  
"Don't be so bloody loud you wanker." Arthur whispered. "Peter isn't even home. He's staying over with a friend.  
Scott had yet to answer but footfalls stopped so I guessed he'd found Peters room.  
" He's grown sae muckle."Scott whispered suddenly so I guessed he'd found the family picture.  
"You didn't exactly think he'd shrinked did you?" Arthur scoffed.  
" Ah thought… bit he… howfur?" he finally settled on asking.  
"This isn't the time nor place to talk about that. He's alright, that's all you need to know."  
The two started to descend the stairs again and ended up just outside my closet.  
"How did you find me?" Arthur asked all of the sudden.  
Scott let out an awkward laugh.  
" It wasn't easy, I'll tell ye that muckle. I've bin keekin fur ye fur mair than 10 years damit bit a' three o' yer damn guid at hiding whin yi'll waant tae."  
"All three of us?" Arthur asked.  
" Shamus git lagged doon by Patrick bit he said he'd fin' us efter oan 'n' Uilleam said he'd gang back 'n' fin' ye. Th' neist thing ah knew, ye wur a' gaen.  
At foremaist ah thought ye micht huv bin taken bit whin ah returned hame, thare wis hee haw mair than flames. Th' polis confirmed that na yin hud bin hurt in th' fire. Da wis gaen. I've bin keekin fur th' five o' ye ever sin." Scott finished followed by a dead silence.  
"He's looking for us, isn't he?" Arthur said finally almost quiet enough for me not to hear him.  
" Th' ainlie reason ah fun ye wis fur ah cried Francis. Ah think I've cried him a thousand times 'n' asked if he knew 'n' this time he tellt me th' truth."  
"The frog gave me away?" Arthur growled.  
" Relax Arthur. Ye shuid be glad he did."  
Yet again there was silence before Scott continued.  
" Ah fun Shamus." he said finally.  
"You found him?"  
" Yup he'd bin hiding at a boozer in Dublin wi' Patrick."  
"That's wonderfull, is it not?" there was a hint of hessitation in Arthurs voice.  
" Unfortunately ah wasn't th' foremaist tae fin' thaim."  
"What happened and why are you here?"  
" Ah fun Shamus in his appartment tied up 'n' a'maist gubbed tae death. He's in th' hospital noo wi' police-men patrolling th' area in trial he'd shaw up tae finish him o'."  
"And Patrick?" Arthur asked lowly.  
" That's how come I'm 'ere. Shamus is in a coma 'n' Patrick needs somewhere safe tae bade until…"  
"Where is he now?" Arthur interupted.  
" Ah asked th' polis tae stairt keekin fur him th' moment ah relized he wis missing 'n' thay fun him in some alley doon toun. He's wi' th' polis noo talking tae psychiatrist. "  
"When can you get him here?" Arthur asked, his voice stronger now than before.  
" Ah, uh, as soon as Tuesday ah think. Bit urr ye sure ye kin handle it. He's a lot lik' ye whin ye wur young 'n' ye'v awready git twa kids tae tak' care o'"  
"I don't care if he's a punk, nerd, goth or jock. He's my brother and if taking care of another young man in the family means I can help him, I'll do it."  
There was the sound of moving and I guessed Scott hugged Arthur again.  
"I'll be back soon."  
"Alright take care of yourself until then."  
There was some moving and then the door was closed and a car was turned on outside. I listened carefully and heard Arthur move up the stairs and in the blink of an eye, I bolted out of the closet and into my bed. I just barely managed to get the covers up before the sound of footsteps in the hall came again and my door creaked open. Footfalls and then a hand running through my hair. I heard Arthur sigh deeply and then felt him press a kiss to my hair.  
"I love you kids so much." he whispered. "Please forgive me."

* * *

I barely got any sleep that night. How could I after what I heard? For 10 years my life had been fairly normal, not counted my constant illness, and now it appeared that we lived that life because dad had been hiding from someone the past years who might want to hurt him. I guessed he'd get hurt concidering what happened to his brother and how scared he'd sounded. I'd never heard him that scared. Yes, worried sick about someone, but never scared. And what was Mr. Bonnefoys part in all this. I didn't even know the two of them were friends. Now an uncle (I guessed) who also was hunted was coming to our house and was probably mentally scared for life and a complete nutcase. And then something else had dawned on me. We only had 6 real bedrooms. Logan was cool with sleeping in the attick but where would this Patrick sleep? Nearing 5 in the morning I finally managed to fall asleep again, lulled to sleep by Logan's snoring.

I woke up again around 10 with a growling stomach and warm sun hitting my face. The quick moment of serenity vanished however when I noticed what was going on in my room. There was Logan. Sitting on a chair. Reading a poem. MY poem. That I wrote about him. A few months ago. And complete forgotten. I couldn't move. My body was frozen in it's place, allowing Logan to read my feelings. Suddenly he looked up and smiled widely at me.  
"Great, you're up! Artie wants us all in the kitchen for some family meetings."  
"Why are you reading that… thing." I breathed out finally.  
For a moment Logan looked confused but then hiss mile widened.  
"This? Found it in your drawer. It's really good! Kinda dark but it's good. I especially like the last part. I feel you, holding me near. I feel you, drying each tear. I feel you taking all fear. I feel you and I hold you dear. It's nice, but is this the end? Don't get me wrong it's great but it's seems kind of like you're accepting that you can't have her. Who is she by the way?"

Finally my body reacted. Logan didn't know it was him. How could he? I'd never mentioned anything about her.

"It… It…" I wracked my brain for a name. "It's none of your bussiness." I finally chocked out and lunged for the poem. Logan was quick to avoid and prevent me from colliding with the desk.  
"Relax bro, no need to get pissy. I was just curious. It's a great poem."  
I allowed him to help me up in his big arms before shooting him what I hoped looked like a glare and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

Logans POV.

To think that Jamie had written that poem was amazing but to think he could look so absolutely adorable while pouting was just beyond comprehension. It was like watching a hamster trying to look mad. Ignoring the blush spreading on my cheeks I followed Jamie to the kitchen where the rest of my family was gathered. Arthur smiled when we entered but it seemed tense.  
"There you boys are. Sit down will you?"  
I did as told and much to my disdain Jamie made it his point to sit as far away from me as possible.  
"So what's up Artie?" I asked hoping the use of his nickname could ease the tension a bit. It didn't.  
"Well I have some news for you." Arthur said with a somewhat forced smile.  
"What's the matter Arthur?" Marie asked kindly. "Is something wrong?"  
"Oh no, not at all. My brother is coming over for a longer visit, that's all."  
My eyebrows shot up in surprise. I didn't even know he had any brothers other than Peter. Judging by the surprised looks on everyones features, neither did they. Peter tilted his head in confusion.  
"I didn't know I had any other brothers." He said with a pout.  
Arthur responded by stroking his hair like he tended to do whenever someone was upset.  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about them. We aren't that close I'm afraid so I rarely see them either."  
"If you're not close, then why is one of them coming here?" Charlie asked bluntly.  
"Well my youngest brother, other than Peter, is going through a rough patch and so my dad asked if he could stay here for a while to catch up on life."

I couldn't help but frown a little at that. Judging by what I heard of the dude last night he didn't sound like the guy who cared about his kids or talked to Arthur on regular basis.

"Where will he sleep?" Jamie asked.  
That was a question to ponder. Arthur seemed to ponder it as well. It would be hard nut to crack.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Unless you're Marie of course.  
Arthur looked at her questionly motioning to continue.  
"Well he can't sleep in Peters room, it's a warzone and would take too long to clean. I'm sure he wouldn't want to sleep in Wy's room with all the pink and stuff, we have to make him feel at home, Charlie's room smells like firecrackers and I doubt he wants share room with a girl."  
"Nor will I let him." Arthur added.  
"So the options are following. Either you let him sleep in the attick with Logan, or you let him sleep in your room, something I doubt you want, or you let him sleep in Jamies room. I'd say Jamies room is the best. It's clean and normal and not creepy. I mean you can't send the poor guy to sleep in the attic."  
"Your plan is quiete excelent Marie, but you forget that there is no room for two people in James' room." Arthur reasoned softly but the almost crazy smile on Marie's face didn't falter.  
"That's no problem! Jamie can sleep with Logan!"  
I almost choked on my own spit and felt my cheeks burn.  
"Why the fuck does me and Jamie having sex got to do with anything?" I yelled out causing Arthur to shoot me a glare. Marie giggled.  
"Talk about a dirty mind. I meant that the best solution would be to put another bed in the attic and let Jamie sleep there. There's plenty of space, Logan's made it all cozy and stuff, if anything happened Logan would be there to save the day and carry Jamie down the stairs in the blink of an eye. Now you don't have to worry that something might happen when Jamie is alone in his room any longer!"  
I listened to this explanation and felt my cheeks burn red. How could I possibly have thought Marie was talking about sex between me and Jamie? And how on earth did I even make that conclution rather than sleeping in the same room? And most importantly, why did the thought affect me the way it did. I really needed a cold shower for some reason. Suddenly there were the sounds of footsteps in the stairs and then a girls voice.  
"Baby, my head hurts."  
Both Arthur and I froze. How, how, how, had I forgotten that my girlfriend was sleeping uppstairs in nothing but my jacket. Fuck. Far too soon in my oppinion she appeared in the kitchen in nothing but my jacket. Jamie was quick to cover Peters eyes as did Marie with Wy and Arthur with Charlie. I just sat the frozen gazing at the countless of hikeys. Carrie looked at us in confusion.  
"Whatcha doin?"  
Finally reacting I got up and pulled of my T-shirt.  
"Put something on Carrie, there's children here."  
"I'm not a kid." Charlie muttered but it went unheard.  
Carrie giggled stupidly but accepted the shirt.  
"Oh wearing your clothes Logie, you must really like me!"  
I just rolled my eyes.  
"Are you still drunk?" I asked tiredly while searching for aspirin in the cabinets. I knew Arthur kept a box there in case of headache.  
Carrie giggled again.  
"Totally not, I'm soo sober. Hey where's Kevin?"  
I looked at her in cofusion.  
"Kevin? Why would Kevin be here?"  
Carrie sunk down in a chair, completely disregarding the fact that I'd sitten there moments before.  
"He picked me up last night so I figured he'd stay here as well."  
"I was the one to pick you up, Kevin didn't do a thing." I tried to supress my irritation and not to curse. I'd promised I'd try and make things work but to do that I needed to remain calm. Carrie smirked at me while accepting the cup of water and aspirin.  
"Oh I wouldn't say that if I were you. He did me pretty good last night."  
Arthur choked on his tea.  
"Do forgive me Caroline. It is as always a delight to have you over but we are in the middle of a family crisis so if you could perhaps gather your stuff and allow Logan to drive you home, it would be a great joy to all of us."  
I blinked in surprise. Well that was unexpected. Not to say that I was glad to have Carrie out of my hair for a day or so but still.  
"Like, I don't know how it happened, but I don't really have any clothes."  
This morning was really not in my favor.  
"Don't worry about it." Marie said pleasantly. "Most guys in town has already seen you naked anyway."  
I choked on what I was drinking. Did Marie just said that?  
Carrie glared at her.  
"Bitch, did you just call me a slut?"  
"You made that conclusion not me." Marie snapped back.  
For a moment Carrie was silent then she let out a soft laugh.  
"That's so sweet. You think that since you're Logans sister you can talk to me however you like." Her face soured again. "But let me make it clear to you. I don't care if I was actually having sex with your brother,"  
I watched with a sinking feeling how Arthur's face grew colder and darker.  
" unless your freaky dad suddenly turns into the king of France,"  
His eyebrows twitched dangerously.  
"you are nothing but the school freak."  
I noted with with a soar heart the hurt look on Maries face.  
"That's it." Finally Arthur stood up with his face a deep red.  
"Logan take Caroline home _now_ then you will come right back home do you understand?"  
I swallowed. Arthur wasn't one to get angry at us but this was scaring me.  
Without further ado I grabbed Carrie by the wrist and pulled her to the door grabbing carkeys on the way. I had no idea how I'd be able to keep this relationship intact.

* * *

The moment we got into the car I recieved a hard punch to the shoulder from Carrie.  
"What the hell was that for!" I yelped, rubbing the spot. Who'd have thought a girl like her could hit so hard? Carrie glared at me.  
"I can't believe you didn't defend me in there! She fucking called me a slut!"  
I shot her a glare back as I started the car.  
"You weren't exactly nice either. Just because she acted poorly doesn't mean you have to."  
Carrie groaned in annoyance.  
"OMG Logan stop acting like you're an adult or anything! You're starting to sound like your dad."  
I shot her a quick glare.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is it bad that I don't have the maturity of a 5 year old any longer? For gods sake Carrie! We're a one and a half year from gradutation! You have to stop acting like a spoiled brat and grow up!"  
Carrie pouted (as usual).  
"I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland. Have I been a naughty girl? Do I need a spanking perhaps?"  
I almost choked on my own spit.  
"What the hell is wrong with you!? Can't you just shut up!?"  
For a moment I thought she'd actually listen and be quiet. I hoped for that so that we could calm down and talk things over properly. Unfortunately she wasn't planning on it. I yelped in surprise when I found a hand travelling a little far south for my comfort.  
"K-knock it of Carrie." I almost stuttered. "I'm trying to drive you home."  
Carrie pouted.  
"You're so boring, when are you going to have sex with me? We've been dating for 3 months already!"  
I shot her a glare through the rearview mirror.  
"I've told you I'm not ready and wanted to wait."  
"Wait for what? You're acting like some fucking virgin!" she snapped back.  
I didn't respond to that. A mocking laugh erupted from her.  
"You are a virgin, aren't you? That's why you're so scared."  
I glared darkly at her.  
"You certainly aren't." I muttered.  
Carrie rolled her eyes.  
"Are you still on about that? I slept with Simon, so what?"  
"Simon?" I asked in confusion. "You were with Eric at Halloween and Luke last night! What the fuck! And you asked for Dave last night and Kevin this morning!"  
At that moment we finally reached her house.  
"Get out. We're here." I muttered without looking at her.  
Carrie groaned in annoyance.  
"I have no idea what's wrong with you but have better straightened out until the dance! We have the chance of becoming the star couple and I will not let you ruin that for me."  
With those words she slammed the door shut and walked of to her house. I knew Arthur wanted me back at once but I needed some time to think. With a tired sigh I pressed my forehead to the steeringwheel. I loved Carrie, I think, but each moment I spend with her gave me more pain than joy. It was obvious she was still a kid while I had somehow grown up the past few months with Jamie being sick all the time and Arthur acting strange. It was a bittersweet moment to know that he at least still took the parenting seriously. I startled when there was a buzzing in my pocket. I checked the phone and gave a small smile to see Estebans name on the screen.  
"Hey Es, wazup?" I asked tiredly. I didn't feel like lying to him about my feelings at the moment.  
"_Is everything okay amigo?_" I heard him ask worriedly. "_I never saw you come home last night but then there was this dude at your door and then you just walked of."_  
"We brought Carrie to our place during the night but Arthur sent her home this morning." I paused with a frown. "There was a dude at our door last night?" I asked.  
_"Si, couldn't tell what he looked like but he stood there like ten minutes and then he just walked off." _  
"When the hell was this?"  
_"Not sure really, maybe around 3 I think. I woke up feeling hungry so I went to the kitchen for some ice-cream and when I looked out the window he was just standing there." _  
"Creepy." I said with a shrug. "Maybe it was just some neighbour who was talking a walk then thought, hey those are nice stars lets watch." I suggested with a nervous laugh.  
Esteban laughed nervously as well.  
_"Yeah, maybe... Sorry I gotta go, I'm meeting up with hermano I just wanted to know that you were okay."_  
I smiled warmly, the first real smile in what felt like forever.  
"Yeah thanks mate. Take care you too."  
_"Adios amigo."_  
And the line went dead. I heaved a great sigh before turning on the engine. Arthur was going to kill me if I was any more late than I already were.

* * *

Arthur's POV

It broke my heart to come to the second floor only to find Marie crying in her bed. Very seldom had I seen her upset and I'd be damned to allow it to go on for long. Carefully I sat myself down next to her on the bed.  
"Marie?" I said softly while running my fingers through her soft hair.  
"Go away." she cried, her voice muffled from the pillow. "I don't want to hear it."  
"Hear what?" I asked even though I had my guessings.  
Marie moved for a moment to glare at me with watery eyes.  
"All that stupid parenting stuff about how to treat other  
"Aren't you gonna start the worlds longest lecture on how rude I was towards our guest and how unladylike I'm behaving.  
I raised my eyebrows in surprise and couldn't help but chukle.  
"Dear not at all. Quite frankly I'm thankfull you said the things you did before I did. Could you imagine the chaos if I were to call my sons girlfriend a slut?"  
Marie looked at me in stunned silence. I smiled  
"I think we can all agree that Caroline is an godawfull bitch and should not be let into this house."  
"So why do you let her?" Marie asked, yet again with her head in the pillow.  
I hessitated. I'd told Logan far too much last night. The fewer who knew the better.  
"My lecture can't be the only thing getting you this upset." I said gently hoping to divert her attention elsewhere. Truth was that I wanted to kick her out and forbid Logan from ever seeing her again, seeing as she was nowhere near good enough for him. But that meant doing the exact thing my father had done to me when he found out about my relationship. How could I know if she was the one or not?  
"I hate her." Marie said softly. "She does everything she can to humiliate me and now she's turning Logan against me. Why wasn't he supporting me? Do I mean that little to him?"  
I felt my heart grow heavy hearing her words.  
"I think Logan is extremely confused about life right now and he needs some guidance in order to find his way. He does love you very dearly and I'm sure that once he's found his place on earth, he'll prove it to you as well."  
There was a moment of silence and I rubbed her back soothingly while the sobbings calmed down. I was sure there was more to hear grief but I wasn't going to be the one pushing her.  
"Please tell me if there's something else bothering you." I whispered. "I love you so much and all I truly want is your happiness."  
"It still feels like I disgraced the family though." Marie whispered.  
I chuckled softly and couldn't resist the urge to kiss her on top of her head.

"Darling angel." I murmured. "I have no idea who made you think that you could ever disgrace me but know this. I am never more proud of you than next second."  
"That doesn't even make sense."  
I tried my hardest not to smile.  
"Of course it does. Because whatever you do with your life each second of it will make me prouder and prouder.

* * *

**A/N Mission of the day: Make you hate Carrie! Did I succeed? Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**WARNING! YAOI AHEAD!**

* * *

People of Paron

Logans POV

I was never really scared of Arthur. Sure he lectured me a lot and he wasn't exactly happy with me after I failed English but the was never angry so I never feared him. Today was different though. I had a heavy feeling in my stomach when I got home and not only because of what Esteban had said. Arthur had looked really angry with me when he sent me to Carries house. I found Arthur in the couch when I got home with a stern look on his face.

"I thought I told you to come home emediately." he said with a raised eyebrow.

I swallowed.

"S-sorry Arthur. I'm home now."

For a moment Arthur was silent, looking like he was going to ask further questions, something I didn't want to do since then I'd have to tell what Esteban told me.

"Go to your room Logan, I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded timidly and hurried up the stairs to the attic. Arthur had promised that he wasn't the least like his father so that should mean he wouldn't hurt me, right? Right? It took most of my nerve not to hide beneath the bed or something stupid like that. Instead I sat down nervously on aformentioned object and clutched my stuffed koala closely. I'd had him for as long as I could remember and if people were to find out I'd probably be shunned for life. There was a cough and I turned to see Arthur standing there with a very grave look on his face. It was that kind of look one had when he was about to do something that he didn't really want to but knew was neccessary. Shit. He was so going to hit me wasn't he?

"You know that I don't like doing things the way my father did it but at this moment I honestly see no other options. I can't allow what happened today happen again and if it means doing it my father's way then so be it."

I felt my heart pound in my chest far too quickly for my liking. Unable to stand the waiting I clutched Mr. Koala tighter.

"Please don't hit me. I promise I'll be good."

Arthur blinked ´.

"Hit you? Why the bloody hell would I hit you?" His stern look had turned to surprise and a hint of compasion as he moved to sit next to me.

"B-b-but you said you'd do it your father's way." I stuttered out still not sure what to expect now. To my surprise Arthur chukled and pulled me in for a hug.

"My silly, silly boy. I'm sorry if I scared you but I promise I'd never harm you kids, ever."

You awkwardly hugged back feeling your heartrate go back to normal. Eventually you let go though to look him in the eyes.

"So what did you mean you'd do it your father's way?"

Instantly Arthur's face hardened again.

"I want you to understand that I'm doing this because I love you and can't allow you to get hurt any longer."

I frowned in confusion.

"So what are you going to do?"

Arthur sighed heavily.

"I don't want you around Carroline or any of those friends you have in school any longer." he said finally

I blinked in surprise.

"What?" After being scared to death that Arthur was going to hurt me my brain must have colapsed because at that moment I thought for sure that he told me I wasn't allowed to see whoever I wanted.

"You heard me correctly." Arthur said. "I can not controll who you see in school but after that you will come right back home and stay there unless you are seeing Esteban across the street."

Maybe Arthur had gotten some fever or something because this was madness.

"You can't be serious Arthur! My reputation will be ruined if I just stay home all day!"

"I'd appreciate if you didn't raise your voice at me, Logan." Arthur said calmly. "I don't want to do this but clearly they are having a bad influence on you and it's affecting this family in a bad way."

I shot Arthur a half glare.

"So bassicaly, you're telling me to go back to being the looser I was before?"

I didn't like that. Hanging out with just Esteban had been fine most of the time but it really couldn't be compared to be in the centre of everyones attention and having people appreciating me. Having people text you to ask you over to hang out. Without all that I was just one of Arthur's wierd orphans with a stuffed koala as my only comfort. I knew Arthur tried his best to give us a normal life but it failed and in the end we were lucky to have any friends at all. Yet again Arthur pulled me into a hug but his voice was more sorrowful this time.

"I'm sorry but it's for your own good."

Without another word, he got up and left the room. The moment he was gone I lay down on my bed with a deep sigh. This sucked.

James POV

We were late. Never in the entire of my life had I been late for school, yet here we were. Most of Sunday had been awkward and focused on cleaning the house and most importantly my room while Logan and Marie were sulking in their respective rooms. From what I could gather Logan wasn't allowed to see Carrie any longer. On the inside I was dancing of happiness and I had a strong urge to hug Arthur but I kept calm. With all the packing we'd all slept through the alarm and were only woken when Arthur got a phonecall from his boss. At final last we reached the school about half an hour late. Despite how late we were Arthur still managed to stop us all from going.

"I'm off work earlier so I'll be home at five and I'd like you all to be home by then. I don't know when Patrick will be here but I until he is you'll stay home, understood?"

I looked and saw Marie and Charlie about to protest but I guess all sensed that something was of with our fatherfigure so they kept quiet and ran of. Acting on instinct I gave Arthur a hug from behind.

"See you later dad." I said before running after Logan and the others.

Alfred turned to me with raised eyebrows when I entered.

"I'm glad you could join us James. Did you have a good nights sleep?"

I blushed a little.

"Sorry I overslept." I mumbled and plopped down next to Hyong who gave me a releaved look.

Alfred smiled somewhat at me.

"Don't let it become a habit alright?"

I nodded mutely and pulled out my notebook and pen in an attempt to pay attention to the class. After less than ten minutes I gave in and quickly scribled a message for Hyong in my book.

_Is Yong here today?_

Discreetly while Mr. Jones had his back turned I ripped the piece of paper of my book and passed it over to Hyong. Hyong in response read the note before shooting me a wierd look. Even so he scribbled down an answer while at the same time taking notes from the class. The next time Alfred turned to write something on the board he slipped it back.

_Off coars he iss. Are yuo allrigt? Wy are yuo pasing notes in clas?_

I smiled discretely at Hyong's spelling. He knew the grammar fairly well but his spelling could still get better.

_I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't important. I need to talk to you and Yong. Something really wierd happened after I got home and now dad is acting all wierd and stuff!_

I quickly slipped the note back but found it stopped by a larger hand on my wrist. I froze for a moment before slowly looking up into serious blue eyes behind square glasses.

"Anything you feel like sharing to the entire class?" Alfred asked with raised eyebrows.

I shook my head.

"S-sorry it won't happen again."

Before I could protest Alfred had grabbed the paper and read through it. He heaved a sigh.

"Extra cred to Hyong for being able to multitask through the class." he said but with little humor in his voice.

"Alright it's not like anyone is paying attention anyway so we might as well finish of 20 minutes earlier."  
There was a halfhearted cheer from the class and I along with the others started to gather our things.

"Not you James." Alfred said. "I'd like for you to stay behind for a moment."

I nodded. Hyong sent me a worried look on the way out before I was left with Mr. Jones. The blonde teacher had sat down behind the desk with a concerned look on his face.

"Late for class then passing notes? Should I be concerned?"

I looked down at my hands.

"Sorry sir. It's been a lot going on this weekend."

"Yeah I could gather as much from the note." He looked me straight in the eyes. "Is everything alright with your father?"

Had I not known better I would have thought that there were geniune worry in his eyes.

"I'm not sure." I admitted. "We got a visitor during the weekend and dad's been acting all wierd and protective ever since."

I shifted a little under his intense stare.

"Uh…" I wasn't sure what to say.

"Who was it?" Mr. Jones asked lowly.

"I…uh…" I stuttered. "I think it was a man called Scott. Why do you ask?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Run ahead and go talk to your friends. Hyong is probably worried."

I nodded hessitantly and left the classroom with Mr. Jones' burning gaze in my back.

* * *

"…and to add to everything, now Mr Jones is acting all wierd as well!"

The lunch was coming to an end and I had yet to actually eat from the suposedly food in the cafeteria. Both brothers frowned.

"That's wierd, what does Mr. Jones has to do with your dad?"

I shook my head.

"I have seriously no idea."

Yong suddenly smiled.  
"I know someone who might know!"

I found Mr. Williams in the drama room with a thoughtfull look on his face. I had had to wait until after school but since Arthur wasn't comming home until five I still had some time. The twins had to go though since Yao was picking them up. Matthew smiled when I entered.

"Hey there what are you doing here, eh?"

I smiled nervously.

"Um, could we ask you a question?"

Matthew smiled and motioned for me to sit down next to him on the stage.

"What's up?" he asked.

I hessitated for a moment.

"Does Mr. Jones and my dad know eachother somehow?"

Matthew blinked in surprise.

"This is about your uncle coming here isn't it?"

Now it was my turn to look surprised.

"Your brother Logan was here earlier, just as worried. Did you tell Alfred?"

I nodded. Matthew sighed sadly.

"I'm not the one to tell you about Alfred and Arthur." he finally said, much to my disapointment. "If you want to know then you will have to ask Arthur."

I felt my heart sink a little.

"So you won't tell me anything?"

Matthew shook his head sadly.

"That is something between Alfred and Arthur." the canadian man shot a glance at the clock on the wall.

"You should be heading home." he announced. I looked over att the clock and realized that it was almost 16.30. I'd barely be able to get home before Arthur did.

"Thanks anyway." I said politely to Mr. Williams even though he hadn't helped me one bit.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpfull." he offered back appolgetically. Suddenly he seemed to remember something.

"Hey are you three joining the drama class? Our first real class is this Friday."

I paused. To be honest I had forgotten that there was a drama class any longer.

"I have to ask dad about it." I admited. "Just to know if he's cool with me getting home later."

Matthew nodded understandingly.

"Let me know what happens alright? I could use people like you on the stage."

I nodded slightly at him before leaving the room. I almost cried out loud when I found Logan just outside.

"Don't startle me like that." I snapped.

Instead of laughing like he usually did he only glanced at me.

"So you also talked to Mr. Williams?" he asked casually, draping an arm over my shoulder. It felt nice and warm and I could feel some of my worry drain away from me.

"Yeah. Dad is acting wierd."

Logan only hummed in agreement and for a moment we walked in complete silence.

"So, did you talk to Carrie? About what Arthur said."

The grin on Logans face fell slightly.

"Well…" he laughed nervously. "Just because I can't see her outside school doesn't mean we can't be together in school, right?"

"So in other words you didn't tell her what happened at home." I concluded.

The joy I'd felt earlier from hearing that Logan was forbidden to see Carrie was since long gone by now but I tried my best to hide behind a slight smile. Logan heaved a long sigh.

"I guess I'll break up with her eventually." he said sadly. "I mean what's a relationship if we can't go out or something like that? It's just…" he paused. "Can I tell you something?"

I nodded. It was rare for Logan to tell me anything about real emotions but it seemed like this was different.

"I really do care for Carrie," he said making my stomach twitch unpleasantly, "but I honestly don't see the point in trying to make this work if she'll just hurt me all the time."

The sky was darkening above us but I barely registered it.

"So why are you still together with her?" I asked geniunely caring this time. I didn't care about wheter or not he was available or not, I just wanted him to stop being misserable. Logan shook his head.

"You're gonna disown me as your brother if I tell you." he muttered.

I smiled wryly.

"If I'd known I could disown you I'd have done it years ago."

Logan laughed a little.

"Nah you wouldn't, you love me too much!"

And the usual Logan was back. Grumbling in annoyance I yet again tried to get out his grip but only succeeded in getting my hair a tussled.

"You're an ass." I said laughing just as the first raindrops hit my nose.

"Shit, we should get home before it starts coming down for real."

I nodded in agreement and still with one of Logans arms around my shoulder we ran the rest of the way. Once home we were already soaked but laughing all the while. We stopped our running when we saw a midleaged man standing at our fence.

"Can we help you sir?" I asked and the man turned to us. Most of his face was hidden beneath his raincoat but I could make out greyish hair and a thin smile.

"Oh, do forgive me boys. I was just admiring the beautiful garden. Do you live here?"

I nodded.

"Yup. That's our house." Logan announced with a shrug.

"You must have a very tallented mother to have such a lovely garden."

I smiled slightly.

"We don't have a mom actually." I said.

"Dad's the one who's responsible for the pretty garden." Logan added.

The man smiled warmly.

"Oh I see. Well lads, I'm sorry for looking at your garden , I'll be taking my leave. Have a nice day."

Logan wrinkled his nose as we entered the house.

"What a wierd guy."

I could only nod in agreement as I was currently shivering from the cold. Logan seemed to instantly notice.

"Mate, you should grab a shower." he said to which I only nodded.

I noted Charlie playing some game with Peter and Wendy but I saw no trace of Marie. I was out of the shower five minutes later on and quickly changed into dry clothes. I was still a little cold but I could make due. It was now five minutes to five but still no trace of Marie. The rest of my family seemed fairly relaxed with the game though I'd have called it cheating since Logan was helping Wy with her part. Taking a closer look it turned out to be some sort of card game but I didn't recognize it so I just watched. The game ended the moment we heard a door pull up in the driveway. I looked out the window and as expected it was Arthur's car.

"Where is Marie?" Logan asked out loud and as if on cue the backdoor opened and Marie snuck inside.

"Where have you been?" Logan hissed while Arthur got closer. "You should have been home hours ago!"

"I had some things to take of." she stated simply.

"That's no excuse…"

While Logan and Marie kept bickering I took a look at my sister. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary other than one thing.

"That's not your jacket." I said in surprise.

The argument instantly came to a halt as Logan as well took a look at the far too big jacket hanging over her shoulders.

"Who's jacket is that?" Peter, who had been quiet for a while, asked.

To my surprise Marie blushed.

"I don't see how that is any of your bussines." she said.

"Perhaps not but I'm sure we'd all like to know." A new voice said from the

We all twirled around to find Arthur in the doorway with raised eyebrows. How did I miss him entering.

"Go get yourself warmed up, dear." he said calmly. "You can tell me all about it later."

Marie seemed perfectly fine with that as she hurried up the stairs.

A moment later Arthur was welcomed home as usual by a hug from Wy.

"Welcome home daddy!" she said happily.

"Thank you darling. How was your day."

"It was really funny becasue…"

I couldn't help but smile a little. Arthur still looked tense and tired but at least he had one thing to cheer him up. At least I hoped so.

* * *

The rest of the week continued in a similar manner. School was creepy since Alfred kept looking at me. He always ended his class a little earlier to ask me how things were going at home and if we'd had any more strange occurances. Each time I told him no and he let me leave. Logan would still hang out with his friends and Carrie but it was clear that things weren't going too good between them. Once school was over Logan would walk me home and we'd talk about whatever came to mind. Charlie would have gone home with Peter and Wy and they'd be busy playing cards in the living room. Just as Arthur got home from work Marie would sneak in through the back door, always wearing the same jacket. Logan would ask her about the jacket but she would refuse until Arthur got inside and let her of the hook. At the end Arthur would get distracted by Wy and we'd all have a forced pleasant dinner before all going to bed and wake up the next morning. Yet still now sign of Patrick.

Arthur's POV

I hated Thursdays more than any other day of the week. I usually worked overtime because my boss insisted on loading his work upon me and even if I didn't I still wasn't of until six. It was nearing eight now and I still hadn't gotten home. With a tired sigh I locked the door to my office and left the grey building. Most people had left by now other than the guards who locked the place and the janitors. There was a light drizzle from the skies but I didn't bother pulling up the hood. It was only a ten minute walk to my car so I could manage. I hated these ten minutes as well. Especially now when my mind was filled with worries about my brothers. To get to my car I had to go down a poorly lit street that was more or less desserted. As I headed down the street I thought for sure someone was looking at me but when I looked around no-one was there. I was already halfway now. Only a bit longer and I be safe in my car and well on my way home. Then all of a sudden I felt a large hand grip onto my wrist and pull me into a dark alley. I wanted to scream and fight the stranger off but before I could do so he'd pushed me against the cold, wet wall and a pair of lips pressed against mine. I felt my breath hitch but nothing more happened. The kiss was filled with love and longing towards me, something I hadn't felt in years but I was too scared to kiss back. His large hands we're holding me in a firm yet gentle grip with no intentions of letting go. I could recognize the feel of this man anywhere.

"Alfred?" I asked breathlessly to which the man only held me tighter. Instantly my fears went away and I kissed back eagerly. Acting on impuls my hands travelled up around his neck and my fingers tangled into his wet hair. When the need for air became apparent we pulled away breathlessly so that I could see that indeed it was Alfred staring back at me with those endless blue eyes.

"Why have you avoided me?" he asked breathlessly almost looming over me. "I've been here for 6 months already."

A part of me wanted to look away but at the same time I was transfixed by those beautiful eyes.

"I was scared." I admitted. "I was afraid to know if you'd moved on and found someone else you like better. I couldn't bare the thougtht of seeing you with someone else so I stayed clear instead."

Alreds response was kissing me again just as passionately but before I could respond he'd pulled back.

"I could never love someone like I love you." he whispered. "I would have come to you sooner but it took me ages to convince Francis to tell me where you were."

"Is that why you came here?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

Alfred smiled at me adoringly.

"Well, I promised I'd find you, didn't I?" he reached out to stroke some hair out of my face. "And I finally did."

Perhaps it was the joy of finally being close to Alfred for real after so many years or just mental exhaution from the past few days but all of the sudden I felt tears well up and I'd thrown my arms around Alfred to bury my face in his chest. Alfred only chuckled and wrapped his arms protectively around me while humming softly to some song I couldn't remember.

"I'll never leave you again." He whispered softly while stroking my back and nuzzling his face into my hair.

"Of course you will." I said through the sobs. "I'm not a kid any longer. I'm a father of six damnit I don't have much left to give."

To my annoyance Alfred only laughed softly.

"Now your only acting silly, babe. Haven't I told you a thousand times that I as long as I get to hold you and be your side I don't care about your money or your family. I'll love you no matter what."

"That was 10 years ago." I protested weakly though I didn't really know why any longer. It just felt surreal to be back with Alfred like this.

"Yeah and the only things that's changed is that you are even cuter than you were back then." he cooed.

I felt myself blush but it was easily hidden in Alfred's shirt.

"I dread having to tell Logan about this." I muttered.

"Then don't. I'm sure you're stressed enough as it is without having that to worry about. Just take an evening of every now and then until things settle down, okay?"

I nodded weakly and for a moment we stood silent in each others arms. That is until I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket causing me to jump.

"Bloody hell I need to get home." I muttered under my breath while fishing for my cellphone. I had to blink a few times at the sharp light from the device but at finall last I managed to decode the message from Logan. The message made my stomach turn nervously.

_Dad, were R U? Their here!_

Patrick was finally home.

**A/N Ladies and gentlemen! This is a historical day! For the first time ever I have written some propper USUK yaoi kissing! jay! rewievs are loved!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Key faithfull readers. With a lot going on in school and generally lack of inspiration I will be putting all my work on ice until I can catch up on life again. Don't worry I ****_will_********continue all of my stories but apparently I'm not very good at working under pressure so I'm going to finish it first before I post it. Feel free to send a review if you like my stories and also if you have suggestions for any other good fan fictions. Take care / DolmaafAmlod **


End file.
